


Реальность - это уравнение

by Stochastic, WTF_Ora_et_Labora_2017



Series: Реальность - это уравнение [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ora_et_Labora_2017/pseuds/WTF_Ora_et_Labora_2017
Summary: После событий первого сезона прошел год, Филипп и Лукас счастливы вместе до тех пор, пока в город не приезжает религиозная община во главе с Ниганом.





	

«Мне приснилось, что мы поехали на вечеринку в Рэд Хук, и я поцеловал тебя при всех», — сказал Лукас. Он сделал это под занудную музыку-кантри в зале с липкими от пролитого пива столами. Зажмурился, прижался губами к губам. Без языка, почти не раскрывая рта. Это был их самый неловкий поцелуй. Но именно он снился Филиппу чаще других. Во сне он слышал, как бьется сердце Лукаса и чувствовал, как Лукас задерживает дыхание.

Филипп открыл глаза. За окном висел туман, как в день, когда он впервые приехал в Тиволи и поселился в приемной семье, потому что его родную мать лишили родительских прав. После ее смерти прошел год. Точнее, после ее убийства, но Хелен сказала, что Филиппу будет легче, если он не будет думать об этих двух событиях одновременно: о смерти Энн и ее убийстве. Ему потребовался месяц, чтобы понять почему. Ему потребовался месяц, чтобы перестать путать скорбь по Энн с чувством вины. Если бы мы не оказались в том домике, если бы мы обо всем рассказали, если бы не сбежали из больницы, если бы я не отключил телефон. Сначала он постоянно соскальзывал в эту воронку. «Если не перестанешь винить себя, ты забудешь ее, забудешь, как она выглядела, что говорила, какой нежной могла быть», — сказала Хелен. И это тоже дошло до Филиппа не сразу. А когда дошло, он проплакал неделю. Легче не стало, но это, действительно, ощущалось по-другому. Иначе?

Телефон на тумбочке ожил.

«Я обещал заехать за тобой, но отец попросил меня заправить его машину», — написал Лукас.

«Ок. Встретимся в школе», — ответил Филипп.

«Нет. Я не говорю, что не заеду, я предупреждаю, что задержусь».

— Филипп, что хочешь на завтрак? — Гейб постучал в дверь.

«Подожди меня», — написал Лукас.

Да они как будто сговорились, Филипп усмехнулся. Он легко мог себе представить, как Гейб кладет руку на плечо Лукаса, заглядывает ему в глаза и говорит: «давай не будем надолго оставлять Филиппа одного. Не то чтобы бы он не справлялся, но ты же меня понимаешь?».

— Филипп? — за дверью Гейб переступил с ноги на ногу, половицы скрипнули.

«Филипп?» — рядом с его именем Лукас влепил пять знаков вопроса.

— Сэндвич, — ответил Филипп Гейбу и отправил Лукасу смайлик с поднятым кверху пальцем.

Он продолжал улыбаться, умываясь и одеваясь. Проверив сумку, скатился вниз.  
Гейб стоял у плиты, около тарелки на дубовом столе лежала салфетка. Всегда. Филипп снова улыбнулся.

— Привет, — Гейб указал лопаткой на сковородку. — Блинчики будешь?

— Ага, — внимание Филиппа привлек конус, накрытый пледом. Не меньше полуметра в высоту, он стоял на скамье, под которой Хелен хранила свое оружие. — Что это?

Недолго думая, Филипп приподнял край полосатого одеяла. Увидел тонкие железные прутья и когтистые лапы.

— Это Феликс. Мистер Арчер принес его вчера вечером, когда ты был с Лукасом наверху, — Гейб протянул Филиппу чашку с кофе.

У Феликса оказался большой клюв, красный хохолок и зеленые перья.

— И чем Феликс болеет? — Филипп постучал ногтем по прутьям клетки, птица медленно повернула к нему голову.

— Мистер Арчер сказал, что он три дня ничего не ест и выщипывает себе перья, — Гейб добавил воды в поилку в клетке.

— И что это значит? — попугай наклонил голову, Филипп повторил его движение.

— Причин может быть несколько. Плохое питание. Испуг, стресс, скука.

— Стресс? Скука? — Филипп невольно усмехнулся.

— Точно. Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы пойти учиться на ветеринара? — Гейб вернул улыбку и отсалютовал ему чашкой с кофе.

И Филипп знал, что его слова были лишь наполовину шуткой. Гейб верил в него, верил в его будущее. Довольно улыбаясь, Филипп убрал и вымыл тарелки. Он не переставал улыбаться, когда услышал шум мотоцикла во дворе и вышел на крыльцо. 

— Что? — спросил Лукас, заметив его улыбку.

— Ты знал, что попугаи страдают от стресса?

— Да ладно? — моргнул Лукас.

Филиппу настолько понравилась смесь удивления и недоверия на лице Лукаса, что он подался вперед и поцеловал его. Почувствовав, как Лукас тянется навстречу, увидев, как он закрывает глаза, Филипп и сам зажмурился.

— Садись, — Лукас перекинул ему шлем. — Надо же сегодня у тебя руки теплее, чем вчера, — добавил он, когда Филипп прижался к его спине и по привычке забрался пальцами под футболку.

Филипп рассмеялся, рев мотора заглушил его смех. Мотоцикл вильнул на проселочной и выскочил на асфальт. Мимо медленно прополз грузовик. На повороте к Рэд Хук сломался светофор. Если бы пару лет назад кто-то сказал Филиппу, что ему понравится езда на мотоцикле, он бы никогда не поверил. Он всегда считал психами-самоубийцами мотоциклистов, маневрирующих между машинами в Нью-Йорке в час пик.

Около школы Филипп провел ладонями по бокам Лукаса и слез с мотоцикла. Лукас пристегнул его цепью и заглянул в свою сумку.

— Черт, я забыл ручку. У тебя не будет лишней?

— Бери, — у Филиппа не было лишней, но у него были карандаши и маркеры. К тому же он подозревал, что Лукас забыл пенал целиком. Последнее время он постоянно что-то забывал и терял в школе.

Теперь к забывчивости Лукаса добавится еще опоздание, подумал Филипп, минуя пустой школьный двор.

— У тебя какой урок первый? — он дернул Лукаса за футболку.

— Социология, — скривился Лукас.

На этот раз он не добавил как обычно, мистер Харлан ненавидит меня. Филипп открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Он хотел сказать, если ты знал, что тебе влетит от Харлана, нафига было заезжать за мной и опаздывать?

Вместо пустых разговоров Филипп проводил Лукаса до двери класса мистера Харлана и быстро поцеловал его.

— Иди.

— Увидимся в столовой?

— Ага.

Класс Филиппа был на втором этаже. Двенадцать ступеней и три шага до двери с постером первобытного ящера. Филипп ненавидел историю. Извиняясь, он смотрел в пол. Плюхнувшись на свое место, встретился взглядом с Роуз. Кивнул ей и уставился в окно. Школьный садовник с большими ножницами ходил вокруг живой изгороди. Медленно, будто любовался.

Филиппа никогда не интересовала школьная популярность. В Нью-Йорке у него всегда было полно других забот. А в Тиволи он уже слишком отличался от окружающих. От мальчиков и девочек, которые постоянно что-то из себя корчили. Притворялись, позировали, кокетничали, сами порой этого не замечая.  
Лукасу было сложнее. Во всем, что касалось поз и популярности. Особенно с тех пор как начались занятия в школе.

В столовую Лукас опоздал. Пришел, когда все собирали подносы. Филипп подвинул ему свою жареную картошку и смотрел, как Лукас ест.

— Мистер Харлан очень злился?

Лукас мотнул головой.

— Геометрию ты сделал?

Лукас снова мотнул головой.

Что-то громыхнуло на кухне. Девочка за соседним столом показала подругам тюбик с помадой. Худой мальчишка у окна уронил наушники.

Кто-то присвистнул за спиной Филиппа. Он не обратил бы внимания, если не смешки. Филипп не обернулся, ему плевать на кривляк за спиной, увидев, как бледнеет Лукас, он прикоснулся к его руке.

— Лукас, — сказал Филипп.

Но Лукас уже не слышал. Отдернув руку, будто обжегся, он вскочил на ноги. Филипп как раз обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Адам падает на пол с разбитым носом. Его приятель, Тим, ударил Лукаса в челюсть. Лукас перекинул его через стол, прежде чем Филипп повис на нем.

— Лукас, перестань! Успокойся!

— Слушай свою шлюху, Лукас!

— Иначе она тебе не остсосет после школы!

— Или не даст пососать свой хер!

— Закрой пасть! — Лукас дернулся, но Филипп удержал его.

— Не забудь презерватив надеть, когда будешь трахать этого городского наркомана! — Адам поднялся с пола и деланно поправил член. 

Его приятели как обезьяны прыгали на стульях и махали руками. В дверях столовой собиралась толпа.

Филипп снова и снова звал Лукаса по имени, но тот как будто не слышал. А потом Лукас посмотрел поверх его головы и выругался.

— Задница Харлан.

Филипп не считал Харлана задницей, хотя бы потому что к нему Харлан никогда не цеплялся, наоборот относился с уважением. Лукаса Харлан не любил, потому что по умолчанию считал всех спортсменов глупыми. Или Лукаса он невзлюбил, за то, что тот ни разу за два года не открыл учебник по социологии?

— Педики, — прошипел кто-то в коридоре.

— Иди на урок Филипп, — сказал мистер Харлан, уводя Лукаса в кабинет директора.

На уроке французского мисс Став читала стихи и накручивала на палец локон волос, а Филипп опять смотрел окно. Садовник исчез, ветер мял листья живой изгороди.

После обеда ветер усилился. И Филипп застегнул толстовку, дожидаясь Лукаса. Он появился от черного входа, в руках комкал ветку.

— Прости, — сказал он Филиппу, откидывая ветку в сторону и хватая шлем.

— Директор позвонил твоему отцу?

— В жопу его. В жопу их всех, — Лукас протянул Филиппу шлем.

Он привычно устроился на мотоцикле сзади, когда мотор завелся, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Его колени прижимались к бёдрам Лукаса. Под копчиком дрожал мотор. Казалось неведомая сила несет и направляет Филиппа. 

Лукас приехал на берег озера. Нельзя здесь долго задерживаться, директор позвонил Бо, чем дольше Бо будет искать Лукаса, тем больше разозлится, Филипп невольно сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. Он должен уговорить Лукаса вернуться домой, но сначала нужно его успокоить. Как назло в голову лезли только глупости.

Лукас отправил плоский камень прыгать по воде и обернулся. Заметил напряжение Филиппа и подошел ближе.

— Не делай так, — сначала Лукас коснулся его сложенных на груди рук, потом провел указательным пальцем по закушенной губе и шагнул вперед, прижимаясь вплотную.

Филипп мгновенно почувствовал облегчение, на уме у Лукаса были те же глупости, что и у него. Разжав кулаки, Филипп обнял Лукаса, потянулся одновременно к его губам и поясу джинсов. Один из болтов под пальцами Филиппа отскочил в траву. Филипп улыбнулся в губы Лукаса и почувствовал, как улыбается Лукас. Это был один из тех долгих поцелуев, после которых кровь стучит в ушах оглушительно громко. Когда Филипп опустился на колени, Лукас приоткрыл рот, будто хотел возразить. Но Филипп не позволил ему, заглотив его член. Сквозь шум крови в ушах он услышал, как Лукас жалобно всхлипнул. Инстинктивно Лукас схватил Филиппа за волосы. Натянул их на макушке и тут же разжал пальцы, будто испугался, что причинит боль. Эта грубость напополам с осторожностью только больше распалила Филиппа. Он сжал губами головку члена Лукаса и поднял взгляд, мысленно говоря: «не останавливайся, не сдерживайся».

— Блядь, — простонал Лукас и дернул бёдрами.

Подстраиваясь под его движения, Филипп откинул назад голову и тут же почувствовал вкус спермы на языке.

Лукас сделал глубокий вдох, рывком поставил Филиппа на ноги, прижался губами к его губам. Филипп сам расстегнул свои джинсы и затаил дыхание, когда Лукаса прикоснулся к его члену.

— Я смотрел порно, — прошептал Лукас.

— Не может быть.

Лукас укусил его за мочку уха.

— Помнишь, ты сказал, чтобы после каждой ссоры с отцом я смотрел гей-порно?

Одной рукой Лукас сжимал задницу Филиппа, второй дрочил ему. И Филиппу не хватило дыхания ответить. Он кончил, забрызгав руки и рубашку Лукаса.

— Я тебя испачкал, — глядя на пятно, Филипп подтянул джинсы.

— Да уж, — рассмеялся Лукас и поцеловал его в висок.

Сняв рубашку, он кинул ее в воду около берега. 

— Так что ты там говорил про порно? — Филипп присел рядом.

Лукас рассмеялся.

— Ты умеешь делать языком и губами такие штуки, что им не снились.

— И это все это ты видел? Как один чувак отсасывает другому? Ты смотрел какое-то целомудренное порно.

— Ну после этого они еще трахались.

— Что правда? — Филипп рассмеялся.

Забыв о рубашке, Лукас толкнул его в плечо. Плюхнувшись на задницу, Филипп продолжал издеваться:

— Трахнулись под одеялом? Как надолго тебя вообще хватило?

— Да иди ты, — отмахнулся Лукас.- Я досмотрел до конца и не один фильм.

— Не верю.

— Я даже видел, как один чувак засовывал другому в задницу игрушку.

— Вау!

— Ага, она была длиной и ребристой, — Лукас вдруг сделался серьезным. — Почему?

— Что почему? — удивился Филипп.

— Зачем они это делали?

— А почему бы и нет, если им это понравилось?

— А тебе бы понравилось?

— Эм, — Филипп перестал смеяться. — Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе понравилось на это смотреть? Ты дрочил себе, когда смотрел? Кончил на этом моменте?

— Нет-нет, — Лукас слишком быстро закачал головой. — Не думай, что я какой-то…

— Все в порядке, Лукас, — Филипп положил руку ему на колено. — В этом нет ничего плохого. Это нормально. Я тоже пару раз дрочил на такое видео.

Лукас наморщил лоб.

— Думаю, такое придумывают для остроты ощущений. Ну знаешь, вроде того, как ты захотел не просто прыгнуть на мотоцикле, а прыгнуть на мотоцикле через реку, — Филипп погладил его колено. — Выглядело хоть горячо?

— Угу.

— Ну значит, когда-нибудь мы тоже что-то такое учиним, — улыбнулся Филипп.

— Я совсем не это имел в виду, — Лукас снова замотал головой. — Я возбудился от вида игрушки в чужой заднице, но я не представлял тебя на месте этого парня. То есть мне показалось, что, если засунуть что-то в тебя это будет неправильно.

— Здорово, потому что мне тоже сейчас совсем не хочется, чтобы ты что-то в меня засовывал, — улыбнулся Филипп. — Но все это нормально. Смотреть порно, возбуждаться от увиденного. Одно дело смотреть, другое — повторять.

Лукас взял ладонь Филиппа и прижал ее к своей щеке. 

— Нужно возвращаться, Лукас, — тихо сказал Филипп.

— Точно, — Лукас поднялся на ноги и направился к мотоциклу.

— Ты забыл рубашку, — напомнил ему Филипп. 

Смеясь, они вместе выжали мокрую ткань. А потом Лукас запихнул рубашку в боковой карман сумки.  
***  
Три мили. Нужно всего лишь три мили, чтобы руки Филиппа согрелись под майкой Лукаса. Впервые Филипп греет руки у него на животе зимой. Это быстро превращается в традицию. Как и то, что Лукас всегда поглядывает на спидометр и отмеряет расстоянии. Будто знание о том, как быстро согреваются ладони Филиппа поможет ему узнать Филиппа лучше. Глупее этой веры, только постоянное желание удивить Филиппа. Лукас по-детски нуждался в его восхищении. Хотел, чтобы Филипп всегда смотрел на него так, как смотрит, когда он берет очередное препятствие на мотоцикле или толкается в него членом. Это глупо, но иногда чтобы добиться всепоглощающего внимания Филиппа, Лукас даже готов напугать его. Немного. Например, прибавить скорость на проселочной.

Филипп ударил его по плечу, когда мотоцикл вильнул, наскочив на камень. Увлеченный зрелищем ломающейся под колесами травы, Лукас не сразу среагировал. Неровность почвы вызывала внутреннюю вибрацию. Лукас наслаждался ею, даже останавливаясь и снимая шлем.

— С ума сошел так гнать через поле? — голос Филиппа звенел. 

Они стоял на холме посреди заброшенного поля. С юга его обнимал лес, с севера — проселочная дорога. Даже после года жизни Филиппа в Тиволи, Лукас все еще находил места, где Филипп не бывал. Иногда, правда, для этого приходилось совершить путешествия в двадцать-тридцать, а то и пятьдесят миль. Но что может быть лучше долгой поездки на мотоцикле с Филиппом, когда он, положив ладони Лукасу на живот, прижимается грудью к его спине?

— А что там? — Филипп кивнул на постройку около кромки леса.

— Заброшенное ранчо. Десять лет там никто не живет. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Давай, — Филипп снова устроился позади Лукаса. — Только не гони.

Тучи на небе выстроились в стену. Солнце проткнуло ее лучами. Лучи тонули в облаке пыли на проселочной дороги. Облако почти полностью скрывало движущиеся по дороге машины. Три джипа и пять домиков на колесах. Приблизившись к ранчо, Лукас рассмотрел царапины и полосы грязи на машинах.

— Похоже, ранчо больше не заброшено? — Филипп снял шлем.

Остановившись в ста метрах от ранчо, они наблюдали, как машины въезжают во двор. Со стороны поля хорошо просматривался двухэтажный дом без занавесок на окнах, две покосившиеся пристройки и сарай без крыши. Каменная стена, окружавшая ранчо, была частично разрушена — то тут, то там в кладке светились дыры. Около одной из них остановился домик на колесах. Из него выскочили дети и побежали по двору. Бородатый мужчина встал на подножку джипа и помахал Лукасу и Филиппу рукой. Лукас помахал ему в ответ. Не часто люди приезжают, чтобы поселиться в Тиволи.

— Похоже на общину, — ответил на его невысказанный вопрос Филипп.

— Ага.

Не сговариваясь, они двинулись к ранчо.

— Здесь колодец! — мужчина в выцветшей ветровке снял крышку с ямы посреди двора.

— Надо проверить воду.

— Принесите кто-то ведро.

— Крышка совсем прогнила.

Пятеро мужчин обступили колодец. Женщина с короткими, как после химиотерапии, волосами принесла ведро. Раздался всплеск воды.

Двое мужчин в утепленных рубашках заспорили о том, чем лучше заделать дыры в стене.

— Привет, — мужчина на крыльце дома кивнул Лукасу и Филиппу. Широкими шагами он пересек двор и пожал им руки. — Я Ниган. Мы из общины Откровения Господня. Купили эту землю. Вы живете здесь неподалеку?

— Ага, — ответил Лукас.

— В Тиволи, в тридцати милях отсюда, — уточнил Филипп.

Ниган заправил большие пальцы рук за пояс джинсов и огляделся.

— Красивые здесь места. Леса, озера и реки повсюду.

— Да, — согласился Лукас.

Посмотрев на седые виски Нигана, Лукас решил, что Ниган ровесник его отца. Как и у Бо Вальденбека у Нигана было крепкое рукопожатие. А вот улыбался он более открыто и радостно, чем Бо.

— В Тиволи можно купить стройматериалы?

— В Рэд Хук есть магазин, — ответил Лукас. — Это сорок миль отсюда.

Ниган кивнул.

— Отлично. Завтра наведаюсь туда. Крышу надо перекрыть, кое-где в доме заменить прогнившие доски пола. Баки для воды и насосы в доме проржавели. Первое время придется обходиться колодцем. Останетесь с нами пообедать?

Лукас посмотрел на Филиппа. Филипп пожал плечами.

Люди из общины поставили около колодца три мангала. На трех складных пластиковых столах расставили миски с салатами, пирожками и кувшины с холодным чаем.

— Давно не были на пикнике? — Ниган подмигнул Лукасу, усаживаясь на землю.

Женщина с бритой головой раздала всем глиняные тарелки.

— Алиса делает глиняную посуду. Для нас, иногда на продажу, — пояснил Ниган. — Как думаете, в Тиволи или в Ред Хук можно такое продать? 

— Вроде старик Тим вместе с охотничьими и рыболовными принадлежностями приторговывает вышивками и деревянными статуэтками. Нужно у него спросить, — протянул Лукас и посмотрел на Филиппа.

А Филипп смотрел на женщину с длинными темными волосами, она куталась в шаль, на сгибах ее локтей и на кистях виднелись синяки.

— Знакомьтесь. Это Лори. Лори, это Лукас и Филипп, — Ниган погладил Лори по волосам, и она робко улыбнулась. 

Лори было двадцать пять, но выглядела она старше из-за нездорового цвета кожи. 

— Лори семь лет сидела на героине, три раза безуспешно проходила курс лечения в клинике. Два месяца назад она присоединилась к моей церкви Откровения в Иллинойс. И с тех пор никаких рецидивов. Верно, Лори? 

Лори кивнула.

Когда мясо было готово, Ниган прочитал молитву: 

— Спасибо Господи за твою любовь и доброту и научи нас быть искренними и честными с самими собой и друг с другом. 

Филипп внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Необычная молитва, верно? — Ниган усмехнулся и протянул Филиппу стакан чая. — Попробуй. Только цветы и листья. Наша Маргарет сама его делает. Такое тебе не продадут ни в одном магазине. Ну как?

Филипп сделал глоток и облизнул губы.

— Мне нравится.

Ниган широко улыбнулся.

Они ели, сидя на земле. Мясо оказалось вкусным и сочным. Женщины говорили о приправах и травах. Дети лепили человечков из хлебных мякишей. Лысый здоровяк по имени Боб жаловался на ухудшающееся зрение. 

— Тут прекрасные места, — сказал Ниган. — Я знаю, мы обретем здесь дом. Пришел конец нашим скитаньям.

— И долго вы путешествовали? — спросил Лукас.

— Два года назад я продал свой бизнес и организовал церковь Откровения, — сказал Ниган. — В прошлой жизни я был продавцом подержанных машин, неплохо зарабатывал, выплачивал кредит за дом, содержал семью. У меня были прекрасная жена и сын. А потом они погибли, и все потеряло смысл.

Филипп снова внимательно посмотрел на Нигана. И Лукас внезапно понял, что ему нравится Ниган, нравится его манера говорить, его манера улыбаться. 

— Но однажды я встретил Маргарет, — Ниган с благодарностью кивнул полной старой женщине. — Она потеряла сына. После этого бросила работу, перестала общаться с друзьями. Жила на пособие. Но она кормила бездомных кошек. Всех в округе бездомных кошек и собак. А я тогда сам был как бездомная собака. Тогда я и понял, что человеку нужна семья. Бог создал нас разными и постоянно подвергает испытаниям. И только умение доверять и принимать доверие не позволяет нам сойти с ума.

Лукас представил себе бездомных кошек и собак и кивнул. В конце ужина Ниган заговорил о почве вокруг ранчо. Часть земли выглядела достаточно мягкой и темной, чтобы на ней можно было разбить огород. Маргарет хотела посадить овощи. Ниган спросил, где можно взять напрокат садовые инструменты и технику. Неизвестно почему, Лукас сказал, что у его отца в сарае, наверняка, найдутся инструменты, которые они смогут одолжить. 

Когда Филипп и Лукас уходили, Ниган проводил их до ворот. Вернее, до провала в стене, железные петли в бетоне говорили о том, что когда-то здесь висели створки ворот.

Ниган восхитился мотоциклом Лукаса. Лукас рассказал ему о своем канале на ютубе. Рассказал о том, что все видеозаписи делал Филипп.

— Надо же, — Ниган цокнул языком. — В старшей школе я тоже увлекался фотографией и видеомонтажом. Но я совершенно не чувствовал перспективу и мне не хватало воображения. Говорят, для фотографа воображение как слух для музыканта. Что думаешь, Филипп?

— Не знаю, — Филипп пожал плечами.

— Это талант: продумать сцену, учесть десятки мелких деталей.

— Точно, у Филиппа настоящий талант! И каждая его запись лучше предыдущей. Я когда первый раз увидел, чувствовал себя так, будто смотрю профессиональную съемку! — Лукас просиял и гордо посмотрел на Филиппа.

Филипп улыбнулся уголком губ. По очереди они пожали Нигану руку. Доехав до проселочной дороги, Лукас обернулся, в сгущающихся сумерках ему показалось, что Ниган стоит у стены и смотрит им вслед. 

В доме Хелен и Гейба горел свет на кухне.

— Зайдешь? — спросил Филипп. Он слез с мотоцикла, снял шлем и потянул Лукаса за футболку.

Лукас затосковал, он хотел зайти. Гейб бы ему улыбнулся, Хелен бы кивнула, Лукас бы отказался от чая, сока, печенья, что бы ему не предложили, и поднялся бы в комнату Филиппа. Раздевал бы его, разглядывал, трогал, целовал. Лукас мог бы заниматься этим всю ночь. Но его ждал отец. Отгоняя раздражение, Лукас спросил:

— Как тебе эти люди? Как тебе Ниган?

— Ну, — Филипп улыбнулся. — Они лучше, чем Свидетели Иеговы, с которыми моя мама спуталась три года назад.

— Ага, — согласился Лукас.

Филипп улыбнулся еще шире и поцеловал Лукаса. Лукас знал, иногда целуясь Филипп не закрывает глаза, наблюдает за ним. Словно проверяет. Вот только что? Не хлопнется ли Лукас в обморок? Потому что у него до сих пор каждый раз от поцелуев Филиппа кружилась голова. От удовольствия, от возможностей и еще больше от желаний. Бесконечное множество желаний рождались одновременно в каждой клетке тела.

— Вали домой, — прошептал Филипп ему в губы.

— Я приеду за тобой утром, — пообещал Лукас.

Стемнело. В свете единственной фары мотоцикла дорога походила на сброшенную змеей кожу. 

На заборе дома Валденбеков вот уже десять лет сидел металлический петушок. Бо красил его каждую весну. Синие крылья, красный хохолок. Что там Филипп говорил про попугаев? Они страдают от стресса?

Лукас поставил мотоцикл в гараж, вошел в дом и уронил ключи. Когда поднял голову, встретился взглядом с отцом.

— Кларисса нашла это в твоей сумке, — Кларисса была косоглазой негритянкой, которая приходила убирать дом два раза в неделю. В руках Бо держал мокрую рубашку Лукаса.

— Прости, забыл засунуть в стиралку, — Лукас забрал у отца рубашку — ткань была неприятно скользкой и липкой — и прошел на кухню.

— Сколько дней это пролежало в твоей сумке? Вся комната провонялась.

Запуская стиральную машину, Лукас смотрел на этикетку. Желтые и красные полосы разной длины. Похоже, красных больше?

— Последнее время ты все забываешь, — проворчал Бо, хлопая дверцами шкафа. — Я сегодня встретил мистера Харлана, он говорит, что ты постоянно опаздываешь на его уроки. Говорит, твоя успеваемость за последний год упала в два раза. Лукас, не стой ко мне спиной, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

На этикетке пять красных полос, семь желтых, первые короче, вторые — длиннее. Лукас развернулся, скользнул взглядом по отцу и уставился на магниты на холодильнике. Два рождественских из сувенирной лавки, а этот внизу с изображением медведя, Лукас, кажется, притащил из младшей школы. Лукас потер лоб, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Где ты был?

— Э… катался.

Бо махнул рукой и скривился. По негласному соглашению они не упоминали Филиппа, как не упоминали умершую много лет назад маму Лукаса. Сначала Лукас думал, что отцу требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к его ориентации. Первое время он был даже благодарен Бо за молчание. Но прошел год, и ничего не изменилось.

— Я могу пойти к себе?

— Ужин в микроволновке.

— Спасибо, я не голоден.

— Поел? Где? А… — Бо снова скривился, будто у него заныл зуб. — Иди.

Лукас взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж, закрыл за собой дверь и упал на кровать. Несколько минут он смотрел в потолок, потом взгляд его упал на ноутбук. «Каждый раз когда отец тебя достанет, смотри порно» — сказал однажды Филипп. Иногда Лукас не понимал, когда Филипп шутит, когда говорит серьезно. Он провел рукой по шнуру зарядки, да, посмотреть сейчас порно было хорошей идеей. Но правда была в том, что Лукас никогда не заходил на порно-сайты, когда отец был в доме. Ему казалось, что стоит ему увлечься, как дверь откроется и отец все увидит. Даже если Лукас запирал дверь в свою комнату, тревога не уходила. Он так устал от этой тревоги, что чаще всего просто лежал на своей кровати и смотрел в потолок, лениво перебирая в голове события дня. Но даже воспоминания об улыбках и поцелуях Филиппа здесь, дома, не утешали и не успокаивали его.

Лукас сам не заметил, как заснул, проснулся среди ночи от того, что вспотел и замерз одновременно. Пришлось раздеваться и забираться под одеяло. В темноте знакомая с детства комната казалась отвратительно тесной. В дымоходе выл ветер, в гостиной бубнил телевизор. Лукас подумал, что ненавидит этот дом.

Утром была школа. А у Филиппа за день трижды развязывались шнурки на кедах. И каждый раз когда он приседал, чтобы завязать их, Лукас смотрел на его макушку, вспоминал, как Филипп отсасывал ему, и улыбался.

— Что? — спрашивал Филипп, замечая его улыбку.

И тогда Лукас целовал его. И больше чем вкус Филиппа на губах, ему нравилось, как за миг до поцелуя взгляд Филиппа из удивленного делался понимающим. Он как будто научился читать мысли Лукаса.

— Я сегодня после обеда обещал помочь отцу вычистить птичник, — сказал Лукас после школы.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Филипп.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— Ещё не решил, — Филипп загадочно улыбнулся. 

Он флиртует со мной, восхитился Лукас.

Почему Лукасу казалось, что каждое слово Филиппа звучит как приглашение, намек и пошлое предложение одновременно? Почему Лукас чувствовал, что должен сказать в ответ что-то необычное и откровенное?

— Однажды, мы должны вместе посмотреть порно, — прошептал он, целуя Филиппа на прощание.

— Ты хочешь со мной посмотреть порно? — Филипп прищурился. В разговоре он никогда не отдавал Лукасу инициативу. И в этом Лукас находил что-то успокаивающее.

Он оставил Филиппа на крыльце Хелен и Гейба и помчался домой.

Отец в резиновых сапогах и перчатках возился в птичнике.

— Ты опоздал на полчаса, — равнодушным тоном бросил он Лукасу.

Едва взглянув на сына, Бо всучил ему грабли. На полке работало радио. Скучные сообщения о пробках на дорогах чередовались с заунывными песнями. Кудахтали согнанные в одну клетку куры.

Ниган приехал через час. Лукас уже забыл что пару дней назад дал ему адрес. Сегодня Ниган носил ковбойские сапоги с железными носами и светлую шляпу. Как и при первой встрече с Лукасом Ниган много улыбался. Лукас удивился и немного растерялся, когда Ниган сначала протянул руку ему, только потом его отцу. Это выглядело так, будто Ниган считал Лукаса хозяином фермы.

— А у вас большие владения, — сказал Ниган. — И птиц много. Лукас очень помог мне и моим людям, когда мы сюда приехали. Если бы не Лукас мы бы еще долго носились по округе, прикидывая что к чему. Ваш сын отлично соображает, мистер Валденбек. И в людях хорошо разбирается. Он был так добр, что предложил мне одолжить у вас инструменты и технику для огорода. Лукас хорошо разбирается в технике и фермерском деле. Редкая и полезная в современном мире смекалка.

Конечно, Ниган говорил не только это, похвалы он разбавлял обычным трепом про погоду, урожай и цены на бензин. Но Лукас слышал только это. Он и вспомнить не мог, когда его в последний раз хвалил взрослый. Последнее время от отца и учителей в школе он слышал только упреки.

— Вы поселились на заброшенном ранчо? — Бо улыбнулся и с гордостью посмотрел на Лукаса. Похоже, ему тоже нравилось, что его сына хвалит незнакомец. — И когда Лукас был у вас?

— Пару дней назад, когда мы только приехали. Лукас и Филипп стали первыми, с кем мы здесь познакомились. Нам повезло, — Ниган расставил ноги на ширину плеч и упер руки в бока. — Я кстати, посмотрел все видеозаписи на твоем канале, Лукас. Ты был прав, Филипп невероятный режиссер, монтажист и оператор. Тебе очень повезло с ним.

Лукас расплылся в улыбке. Ниган улыбнулся в ответ и посмотрел на Бо. Застывшее выражение лица Бо, побудило его продолжить мысль.

— Лукасу повезло, что его снимает именно Филипп. Он с камерой, правда, чудеса творит. Не каждого профессионального гонщика так представляют. Лукасу повезло, что его представляет Филипп. Вы видели видео?

— Несколько, — ответил Бо и сменил тему. — Хотите холодного чая?

Они прошли в дом. У дверей Лукас и Бо сняли резиновые сапоги. Каблуки Нигана цокали по доскам пола, когда он вышел на кухню и встал посередине. Когда он пил, он закинул назад голову, так что стала видна царапина на шее после бритья. Потом он говорил о своих людях и огородах. О боге и откровении.

— Каждый созревший плод, каждый распустившийся листик, каждый поднявшийся из земли стебель — это откровение, — сказал он. — Современный человек часто забывает об этом и не обращает внимания на чудеса этого мира.

Вместе с отцом Лукас залил бензин в газонокосилку. Когда Ниган выбрал инструменты, оказалось, что они не поместят все в его джип. Бо сказал, что Лукас может привезти их на грузовике.

— Большое спасибо, Бо, — сказал Ниган. К концу разговора они перешли на «ты». — Ты даже не представляешь, как вы с Лукасом выручили меня и моих людей. Не знаю, чтобы мы делали без вашей помощи. Даже подумать страшно, сколько мне бы стоило это все купить или взять напрокат.

— Рад помочь, — довольно кивнул Бо.

Лукас сел за руль грузовика, Ниган на джипе поехал впереди. На светофоре он обернулся к Лукасу, при съезде на проселочную затормозил и показал рукой на поле. Лукас прищурился и рассмотрел в траве лисицу. Он поднял вверх большой палец, не зная как еще показать Нигану, что увидел то, что ему показали. Ниган усмехнулся и подмигнул Лукасу.

Они вкатились во двор ранчо. Пятеро мужчин заливали раствором бетона дыры в стене. Четверо возились с листами металла для ворот. У одного в руках плевалась искрами газовая горелка.

— Ставь машину около колодца, — крикнул Ниган Лукасу. — Не выгружай. Я сейчас позову людей.

Разгружать машину пришли двое подростков и трое женщин. Среди них бледная Лора с синяками на венах.

— Идем, я покажу тебе дом, — сказал Ниган. — Ты только погляди, какие крепкие здесь стены. Наверху шесть спален. Внизу большой зал для утренних и вечерних общих собраний. А здесь три гостиные поменьше, они отлично подойдут для групповых занятий и исповедей.

— Вы практикуете исповеди? — спросил Лукас, огибая пластмассовые и деревянные стулья.

— А как же. Разговоры по душам очень важны для человека. Доверие и взаимопонимание отличают нас от животных, — ступени лестницы заскрипели под ногами Нигана. — Смотри.

Двери в спальни стояли открытыми. На полу лежали матрасы, в углах — сумки из супермаркетов.

— Электричества пока нет. Проводка плохая. Не хочу рисковать, пока ее не проверю.

Лукас кивнул и поднялся за Ниганом на крышу.

— Осторожно, — Ниган указал на новые листы кровли. — Закончим с воротами и подлатаем здесь. Погляди какой вид.

— Ага, — согласился Лукас. На территории ранчо работали мужчины. За стенами женщины собирали травы и возились с садовыми инструментами, которые привез Лукас. Мальчишка лет семи играл в кузове его грузовика то ли с камешками, то ли с костями.

— Жаль я не познакомился сегодня с миссис Вальденбек, — сказал Ниган.

— Она умерла, — произнёс Лукас.

— Прими мои соболезнования, Лукас, — Ниган положил руку ему на плечо.

— Это случилось, когда мне было шесть, — пояснил Лукас.

Ниган опустил голову.

— Наверняка, это был большой удар для вас с отцом. Возможно, твой отец до сих пор не до конца оправился. Иногда люди продолжают страдать от потери, сами себе в этом не признаваясь. Он выглядит напряженным.

— Может быть, — сказал Лукас лишь бы не молчать.

— Ему повезло, что у него есть ты, Лукас.

Невольно Лукас усмехнулся. Чаще его отец видел в сыне обузу, чем радость. 

— Что? Это нелегко, да, Лукас? 

— Ага.

— Я тебя понимаю. У меня с отцом тоже часто отношения становились натянутыми.

— Почему? — спросил Лукас и тут же испугался показаться навязчивым.

Ниган снова ему улыбнулся.

— Мой отец хотел, чтобы я во всем был похож на него. Понимаешь?

— Думаю, да.

— Ходил как он, говорил как он, болел за ту же бейсбольную команду, что он, встречался с девчонками, которых он бы трахнул, — Ниган рассмеялся.

— Ясно.

— Знакомо? 

— Еще бы.

— И все вокруг говорили мне: он привыкнет, смирится. Я ждал, а он все оставался старым упрямым козлом, который дальше своего носа не хотел ничего видеть. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока я не сбежал из дома. Тогда мой старик наконец-то понял, что я взрослый, могу уйти, когда захочу и куда захочу. Понял, что я ему ничего не должен и успокоился. С тех пор мы стали лучшими друзьями, созванивались три раза в неделю и помогали друг другу советами и деньгами до самой его смерти.

Внизу мужчины подняли ворота. Ветер поволок по двору газету.

— Давно вы с Филиппом вместе? — спросил Ниган.

— Что?

— Ты и Филипп, я сразу заметил, как вы друг на друга смотрите. Вы очень красивая пара.

— Год, — Лукас невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая как все началось. До чего же страшно ему было, каким же уродом он считал себя. Уродом из-за того, что его тянуло к Филиппу, уродом из-за того, что отталкивал Филиппа. В каком-то смысле ему повезло, что произошла вся эта история с убийством. Повезло поймать пулю и оказаться в больнице. То чего он боялся, случилось без его участия. Нельзя так думать, нельзя благодарить убийцу, из-за него Филипп потерял маму. Но дело в том, что Лукас до сих пор не знал, смог бы он самостоятельно принять правильное решение или нет. А если бы не смог, сколько бы боли он причинил Филиппу? Каждый раз думая об этом, Лукас чувствовал себя больным и слабым.

— Наверное, тебе пора идти? — спросил Ниган.

— Ага.

— Приезжайте к нам с Филиппом завтра. Мы устроим большой костер вечером. Пожарим мясо.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Лукас.

Он ни минуты не сомневался, что Филипп согласится.

И Филипп согласился. Даже Бо разрешил Лукасу задержаться, когда узнал, что он едет на ранчо к Нигану. 

Это было похоже не вечер в лагере скаутов. Люди Нигана рассказывали истории, сидя у костра. Лукас узнал, что Тео, худой мужчина из Монтаны, раньше работал рекламным агентом и имел любовника, который был старше его на тридцать лет. Тереза из Вайоминга отсидела три года за кражу сумочки из торгового центра. Очкарик Стивен в прошлом преподавал литературу в старшей школе и любил ругать систему образования за ее ограниченность. Ниган сказал, что неграмотными легче управлять. Люди Нигана спокойно говорили о том, о чем в Тиволи было принято молчать. Ниган называл это честностью: 

— Мы никогда не обманываем друг друга, мы всегда открыты друг для друга. Делимся друг с другом тайными желаниями. Общество навязывает нам слишком много запретов и правил, единственная цель многих из них ограничить наше сознание. Нам навязывают культ денег, культ образования, культ науки и медицины.

В общине Нигана никто не пил. Лукас чувствовал себя охмелевших от непривычных и новых разговоров. Свободным.

— Как они тебе? — спросил он Филиппа по дороге домой.

— Нормально, — ответил Филипп.

— Эти их разговоры…

— Похожи на болтовню наших соседей в Нью-Йорке, — усмехнулся Филипп.

Лукас даже немного обиделся. Конечно, Филипп вырос в городе, видел и слышал многое, но Лукас впервые оказался в такой раскрепощенной компании. Прежде он бывал только на школьных вечеринках, где между подростками царило больше негласных правил, чем между людьми во взрослом мире. Не так посмотришь, не так отреагируешь, не с тем поговоришь, и твоя репутация безвозвратно испорчена до конца школы.

***

— Я встретил в городе Бо и пригласил его на ужин, но он отказался, — сказал Гейб.

Выходные начались дождем. Лило с ночи, к десяти зарядил град. Хелен смотрела в окно, грея в руках чашку с кофе. Третью после завтрака. Филипп, подперев щеку рукой, наблюдал, как Гейб смазывает растительным маслом спину попугая.

— Мне кажется, Бо нас сторонится, — сказала Хелен. — Он ведет себя как ребенок, не жалея замечать ничего кроме самого себя.

— Как козел он себя ведет, — уточнил Гейб.

— Как дела у Лукаса? — спросила Хелен.

— Он в порядке.

Так как Хелен продолжала на него смотреть, Филипп добавил:

— Порно смотрит.

Хелен улыбнулась.

— Он приедет к нам сегодня?

— Нет. Мы собирались к Нигану.

С приезда Нигана прошел месяц. Филипп и Лукас навещали общину два, а иногда три раза в неделю.

— Я разговаривала с Ниганом недавно, — Хелен рассматривала Филиппа поверх своей чашки. — Встретились на заправке.

Гейб запер попугая в клетке, птица потерлась клювом о железные прутья.

— Так-то лучше, чем выдирать свои перья, — заметил Гейб.

— Я хотела проверить документы купли-продажи на ранчо, но не смогла ничего найти. 

— Говорят ранчо стоит заброшенным то ли десять, то ли пятнадцать лет. С тех пор как хозяева переехали в Калифорнию, — Гейб поставил на стол миску с яблоками. — Почистить для тебя? — спросил он Филиппа и, не дожидаясь ответа, взялся за нож.

Град на улице прекратился, на минуту выглянуло солнце, показалась радуга, потом снова заморосил дождь.

— Я проверила бывших владельцев. Их след теряется пять лет назад.

— Зачем тебе это, детка? — спросил Гейб.

— Недоверие как профессиональная привычка? — отставив чашку, Хелен зевнула.

— Лукасу эти люди нравятся, — сказал Филипп.

Телефон в его кармане завибрировал.

— Это Лукас, — Филипп встал из-за стола и вышел на крыльцо.

Капли дождя отскакивали от мокрых ступеней и прыгали на его кеды.

— Филипп, ты можешь приехать к Нигану? — вместо приветствия сказал Лукас. — Можешь попросить Гейба или Хелен тебя отвезти?

— Что случилось, Лукас?

— Я знаю мы договаривались, что я за тобой заеду, но я… Я не смогу… я ушел из дома. И мотоцикл остался там.

— Что значит ты ушел из дома?

Лукас не ответил.

— Хорошо. Я сейчас приеду, Лукас.

Филипп вернулся на кухню. Гейб сидел около Хелен и что-то шептал ей на ухо.

— Лукас ушел из дома, — сказал Филипп. — Он сейчас у Нигана. Вы не могли бы меня к нему отвезти?

— Да, конечно, — Гейб начал вставать, но Хелен его опередила.

— Я отвезу тебя, мне все равно нужно в офис. Дай мне пять минут, ок?

Дождь усилился, земля размякла и расползалась под ногами. По пути к машине один раз Филипп поймал Хелен, когда она поскользнулась, другой раз Хелен — Филиппа.

Салон джипа пропитался влагой. Хелен завела мотор и включила кондиционер.

— Когда Лукас сбежал из дома? — спросила она, поворачивая на дорогу.

— Он ничего не пояснил, — от волнения Филипп постукивал пальцами по колену.

— Я должна буду сказать Бо, где он.

— Хорошо.

На улицах Тиволи не было ни одной машины. В субботу все магазины кроме булочной стояли закрытыми. За витриной булочной столпились люди: старики, родители с детьми на руках, школьники в вязаных свитерах.

— Знаешь, — сказала Хелен, когда они миновали Тиволи. — Когда мне было десять, мы гостили с матерью на ферме у ее сестры. Однажды вечером к нам приехали агенты ФБР и попросили нас перебраться в городскую гостиницу. Они проводили рядом операцию. Когда мы уезжали, я видела два вертолета и солдат в бронежилетах и касках. Позже я узнала, что ФБР захватили соседнюю ферму. Там жила секта. То ли ветвь Давыдова, то ли еще как. Они занимались нелегальной торговлей оружием и сексуально использовали девочек лет шести-восьми. ФБР не успели. Сектанты совершили самоубийство. Все — и дети, и взрослые — приняли яд.

Филипп посмотрел на Хелен. Она лишь на миг отвлеклась от дороги, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Я к тому, что закрытые общины часто манипулируют людьми. Сначала дают поддержку, потом запугивают: скорым концом света, заговором государства.

— Я все понимаю, Хелен, — Филипп мотнул головой. — Однажды моя мама спуталась со Свидетелями Иеговы и отдала им свое пособие по безработице. Почти все деньги.

Хелен кивнула.

— Меня волнует только Лукас, — добавил Филипп.

— Меня тоже, — согласилась Хелен.

Хелен свернула на проселочную. Стоило ей притормозить около ранчо, ворота сами открылись. Как будто внутри кто-то наблюдал за дорогой. Лукас! Филипп открыл дверь. От дождя волосы Лукаса намокли и прилипли к голове, на дождевике проступили темные пятна.

— Привет, — он помахал Хелен рукой.

— Спасибо, что подвезла, — Филипп схватился за руку Лукаса и спрыгнул в грязь.

— Позвони мне. Слышишь, Филипп? Я жду твоего звонка в пять.

— Да. Хорошо.

Лукас обнял Филиппа за плечи. Около ворот Филипп оглянулся на машину Хелен. Притормозив у выезда на дорогу, Хелен помахала ему рукой.

Боб и Тео кивнули Филиппу и Лукасу, когда они зашли в дом. Ниган пожал Филиппу руку, улыбнулся, предложил чай. Стойкий травянистый запах заглушил вкус сырости, поселившейся в мире. Внизу в одной из гостиных женщины занимались шитьем и вязаньем. Следом за Лукасом Филипп прошел в другую, и сел на пластмассовый стул.

— Так что случилось у тебя с отцом? — спросил Филипп.

— Я не знаю, — Лукас провел рукой по волосам. — Слово за слово. Началось с мамы, потом он сказал, что мне никогда не стать настоящим мужчиной.

— Паршиво, — выдохнул Филипп и сжал пальцы Лукаса. — Хелен расскажет Бо, что ты здесь. Отец должен знать, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Я знаю. Ниган сказал то же самое. Сказал, что я должен поступить по-взрослому, позвонить ему и сказать, где остановился. Чтобы он не решил, что меня убили или похитили. Я позвонил. Бо приезжал сюда два часа назад.

— И что произошло?

— Ничего. Ниган не дал ему даже рта раскрыть. Сказал, что я вернусь домой, когда сам сочту нужным. Сказал, что если Бо не согласен, может подать в суд. Сказал, что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы в некоторых штатах меня признали самостоятельным.

— Но это чушь, — Филипп покачал головой.

— Какая разница? Если эта чушь заставит моего отца задуматься и относиться ко мне с большим уважением?

— Так Ниган сказал? — уточнил Филипп.

— Так я думаю. А Ниган сказал, что я могу оставаться здесь сколько понадобится, — Лукас забрал у Филиппа пустую чашку и поднялся. — Хочешь еще? Голоден?

— Нет.

Лукас переплел пальцы с пальцами Филиппа и повел его за собой. Сначала на кухню вернуть чашку, потом по лестнице наверх, мимо открытых дверей, в комнату, где на полу лежало шесть матрасов. 

— Пока здесь тесно, но скоро отремонтируют пристройки и места станет больше, — пояснил Лукас, прикрывая дверь.

По узкой полоске пола свободной от матрасов Филипп прошел к окну. Рама была старой, но свежевыкрашенной, шпингалеты тоже заменили на новые. Дождь снова усилился. Около колодца Боб и Тео сооружали что-то похожее на брезентовый навес.

Лукас приблизился к Филиппу, прижался губами к его шее, забрался руками под футболку и погладил живот. Когда он просунул пальцы под пояс его джинсов, Филипп развернулся. Глядя Лукасу в глаза, он позволил снять с себя толстовку и футболку. Улыбнулся, заметив, что у Лукаса ускоряется дыхание и начинают подрагивать кончики пальцев. 

— А если кто-то зайдет? — засмеялся Филипп, когда Лукас повалил его на матрас и потянул вниз его джинсы.

— Защелка, — улыбнулся Лукас.

— Ух ты! — восхитился Филипп, впиваясь в губы Лукаса.

Почувствовав на них вкус травянистого чая, Филипп улыбнулся. Он улыбался, пока Лукас раздевался. Каждое прикосновение к обнаженной коже Лукаса наполняло Филиппа необъяснимой и иррациональной радостью.

— Черт, я забыл бумажник, — прошептал Филипп, когда Лукас прижался членом к его члену. — У меня нет презерватива.

— У меня есть, — выдохнул Лукас ему в ключицу.

— Ты хочешь сказать, ты оставил мотоцикл, но захватил с собой презервативы? — Филипп погладил член Лукаса, обнажил головку. 

— Ага. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, постоянно думаю о тебе, — Лукас отклонился ровно настолько, чтобы нащупать сброшенные недавно джинсы. Не глядя, он подтянул их к себе, достал из заднего кармана серебристую упаковку и протянул ее Филиппу.

Филипп разорвал ее зубами, и Лукас снова поцеловал его. Смазка презерватива пахла ненатуральной смесью клубники и вишни.

У Лукаса был самый длинный, ровный и красивый член, который Филипп когда-либо видел. Ладно, он никогда в жизни не видел других возбужденных членов. Но когда Филипп смотрел на член Лукаса, ему казалось, он готов драться за удовольствие надеть на него презерватив. Пару раз ему даже пришлось хлопнуть Лукаса по рукам, чтоб не мешал. Сейчас же Лукас просто перехватил себя у основания, позволяя Филиппу сделать все, как он хочет. Раскатать резинку, устроиться поудобнее и прижать головку к своему входу.

Они делали это десятки раз. И каждый раз Лукас задерживал дыхание, наблюдая как его плоть входит в тело Филиппа. Он двигался настолько медленно и осторожно, что к моменту когда его яйца прижимались к заднице Филиппа, над верхней губой Лукаса всегда проступали капли пота. Четыре мелкие терпкие капли. Филипп с ума сходил по их вкусу.

Сейчас, как обычно, Филипп притянул Лукаса к себе, чтобы слизать их. Лукас замер над ним, позволяя себя целовать, но боясь пошевелиться, давая время Филиппу привыкнуть.

Чувствуя, как подрагивают от напряжения мышцы Лукаса, Филипп улыбнулся. Лукас сказал, что постоянно думает о нем. И Филипп тоже постоянно думал о Лукасе. Думал о том, где и как они окажутся в кровати. Пару раз они смогли позволить себе мотель, часто трахались в доме Хелен и Гейба, но никогда — в доме Лукаса. Но как бы часто они этим не занимались, Филипп все равно захлебывался от первых непривычных ощущений растяжения, близости Лукаса и собственного возбуждения. 

— Можно? — Лукас разорвал поцелуй и заглянул ему в глаза.

Неужели у меня тоже так дрожат зрачки, удивился Филипп и кивнул. Он знал, когда Лукас начнет двигаться, он изменится. Стиснет зубы, перестанет дрожать, прикроет глаза. Несколько толчков и дыхание Лукаса стало оглушительно громким. Филипп хватался за шею Лукаса, целовал его подбородок, плечи и руки и никак не мог избавиться от иллюзии падения. Он кончил первым, и кажется, не сумел сдержать стон. 

— Почему ты не сказал? Почему не подождал? — прошептал Лукас, целуя его щеки.

— Слишком много волнений для одного дня, — отшутился Филипп, теснее прижимая Лукаса к себе.

Несколько мгновений они пролежали без движений. Потом Филипп потянулся к одежде.

— Как долго ты собираешься здесь оставаться? У тебя есть деньги? Как будешь добираться до школы?

— Ниган сказал, что у его людей часто дела в городе, кто-то всегда сможет меня отвезти и забрать. Еду и постель я отработаю, помогая ремонтировать пристройки, менять пол, чинить водопровод.

— Я мог бы поговорить с Хелен, и ты…

— Боюсь, если я перееду жить к тебе, мой отец свихнется и пристрелит тебя, — Лукас бросил в Филиппа скомканной футболкой. — Но Ниган сказал, что ты всегда можешь остаться ночевать здесь, со мной.

— Ага. А как же твой мотоцикл, Лукас?

— Потом. Как нибудь я наберусь смелости и заберу его.

Они оделись и спустились вниз. Женщины в гостиной закончили с вязанием и теперь возились на кухне. Их руки до локтей были перепачканы в муке, в доме пахло свежей выпечкой.

— Филипп, — Ниган вошел в дом. — Я еду в город, могу подбросить тебя до дома.

Филипп посмотрел на Лукаса, потом на часы. Время летело предательски быстро.

— Все в порядке, катись, — сказал Лукас. — Увидимся в школе.

Он проводил Филиппа до машины и поцеловал на прощанье. Ниган завел мотор и включил радио. Стариковский голос пообещал, что дожди продлятся всю неделю.

— Неудачное время для разбивки огорода? — хмыкнул Ниган.

Филипп смотрел на удаляющееся ранчо и молчал.

— Лукас сказал, в прошлом году ты потерял маму? — снова заговорил Ниган.

Филипп передернулся и по привычке сложил руки на груди.

— Да.

— Моя мать тоже умерла, когда я был подростком. Ее убили. Какой-то отморозок ударил ее ножом и отобрал деньги.

— Мне очень жаль, — Филипп посмотрел на Нигана, пытаясь понять услышанное. 

С какой стати Ниган рассказывает такие личные вещи незнакомому мальчишке? Разве это подходящий разговор для короткого путешествия случайных знакомых?

— Мы всегда будем тосковать по близким, которых потеряли. Со временем боль утихает, но никогда не проходит до конца.

Филипп отвернулся к окну. Он слишком переживал за Лукаса, чтобы поддерживать разговор.  
***  
В понедельник Лукас без опоздания явился в школу. После занятий он пошел к Филиппу, и они два часа провалялись в постели. Когда вернулся Гейб, перекусили вместе с ним, потом Филипп и Гейб нашли для Лукаса сумку, пару ручек и блокнотов. Немного поспорив, они решили, что пока Лукас не съездил к Бо за своей одеждой, одолжит что-то у Филиппа. Филипп охотно отдал ему свои самые длинные джинсы, пару футболок и толстовку.

Лукас явился в ней на следующий день в школу. А Адам и его дружки заметили и начали подкалывать. Впервые вместо того, чтобы злиться, Лукас, счастливо улыбаясь, прошёл мимо. Адам назвал Лукаса гомиком, пидором и членососом. А Лукас продолжал улыбаться. И Филипп не мог не признать, что общение с Ниганом и его людьми явно шло Лукасу на пользу.

В конце недели Лукас пришел в школу не выспавшийся с кругами под глазами. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Филипп.

— Встал пораньше, чтобы вместе со всеми помедитировать перед рассветом, — пояснил Лукас.

— Что это значит?

— Ниган и его люди каждое утро в четыре часа собираются во дворе и медитируют. Я хотел попробовать.

— И как?

— Мы сидели на земле и молчали, — Лукас тряхнул головой. — Это было странно. И здорово. Ты ведь приедешь к нам на выходные?

— Мы могли бы съездить в Нью-Йорк, — предложил Филипп. — Прошвырнуться по барам и клубам.

— Да, было бы хорошо. Но пока я живу у Нигана, я обещал ему, что не буду пить и возвращаться позже девяти.

Филипп хотел снова предложить Лукасу остаться у Хелен и Гейба. Хотя бы на одну ночь, но Лукас поцеловал его и засунул руку в задний карман его джинсов. Они шли через центр Ред Хук. Был день. И Филипп ни о чем больше не мог думать, как только о том, что никогда прежде Лукас не вел себя так раскованно и свободно.

Через неделю погода наладилась и наступили весенние каникулы. В субботу утром Ниган подкинул Лукаса к Филиппу, переговорил с Гейбом о лошадях и лодках. Рассказал, что в детстве с отцом ездил посмотреть морскую регату. Потом Ниган уехал по своим делам, а после четырех забрал Филиппа и Лукаса обедать на ранчо.

Погода была тёплой, почти летней. Как в день приезда во дворе жарили мясо. Лори, девушка-наркоманка, сидела около Филиппа и рассказывала ему о своей жизни в Чикаго.

— Мои родители играли в театре, — голос у Лори был тихим и низким, будто ломался, как у подростка. — Вернее, мама говорила, что она познакомилась с отцом в театре. Она играла Джульетту, он — Ромео.

Слева от Филиппа сидел Лукас. Напротив — Ниган и старуха Маргарет.

Когда стемнело, Ниган поднял руку:

— Слушайте все! Осмотритесь по сторонам. Это тот самый момент. Помните, полгода назад я рассказывал вам о своём видении? Я видел именно этот вечер. Это место. Я видел всех нас на этом ранчо. Загляните в свои сердца и спросите себя чувствуете ли вы спокойствие, которое излучает это место? Прислушайтесь к цокоту цикад в поле и спросите себя, хотели бы вы сейчас оказаться в другом месте? Разве это не самое лучшее место где вы когда-либо бывали?

Люди притихли. 

Мошкара вилась вокруг мангалов и масляных ламп. 

— Чувствуете? Вдохните поглубже. Закройте глаза. Разве это место не пахнет и не звучит так, будто оно принадлежит вам?

— Пахнет свежим мясом! — подал голос очкарик Стивен.

— Что может быть лучше запаха жареного мяса? — усмехнулся Ниган.

— Только запах трав, — вставила Маргарет.

Женщины засмеялись. Один из мужчин закукарекал как петух. Другой не очень убедительно изобразил волчий вой. Лукас пролил чай на свою футболку.

— Упс, — усмехнулся он.

Филипп улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как тебе мясо? Хочешь еще кусок? — спросил Лукас.

— Хочу отлить, — прошептал Филипп.

— Я с тобой.

Лукас поднялся, и Ниган его окликнул.

— Можешь принести из моей машины коробку? Помнишь, с рамками для фотографий? 

— Ага, — согласился Лукас и потянул Филиппа за руку.

Ниган перекинул им ключи от машины.

Отойдя на несколько шагов от расстеленных на земле покрывал, Лукас притянул Филиппа к себе и поцеловал.

— Иди, — шепнул ему Филипп, подталкивая Лукаса к машинам. — Я знаю где туалет.

По пути к дому под ноги Филиппу попадались мелкие камешки. На крыльце играли дети игрушечными машинками. Девочка с длинными волосами вдохновенно подражала шуму мотора.

Филипп слышал ее рычание, когда вошел в дом. Чтобы легче сориентироваться в темноте, он включил телефон. Туалет располагался около кухни. Длинная узкая комната с железными унитазом, ванной и умывальником. Никакого кафеля ни на стенах, ни на полу. Не выключая телефон, Филипп опустил его на пол. Ему показалось, что рычание девчонки на крыльце смолкло. Может, он не слышал ее из-за закрытой двери, может, она просто ушла.

Когда Филипп открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, кто-то сильно толкнул его в грудь. Все случилось так быстро, что Филипп не рассмотрел нападавшего. Не знал, толкнули его одной рукой или двумя. Он не сумел устоять на ногах, падая, ударился затылком о раковину. В следующую минуту он уже лежал лицом в пол, а ремень стягивал его горло. Вцепившись руками в петлю на шее, Филипп попытался закричать, но ему не хватило воздуха. Кто-то сильный навалился ему на спину и затягивал петлю вокруг горла. Филипп хрипел, бил ногами по полу, в висках, в горле, в передавленных пальцах, которые он засунул под ремень, билась кровь. Филипп задыхался. Ничего не видел и не слышал.

Неожиданно давление ослабло. Петля все еще сжимала шею, но Филипп смог вздохнуть. Воздух обжег горло как кислота. Филипп закашлялся. Перевернулся на бок и в панике задергал ремень, силясь сорвать его с шеи.

— Филипп, — Лукас упал рядом на колени. — Дай я.

Он почти не чувствовал прикосновений Лукаса, такими легкими и невесомыми они были. Когда пряжка ремня гулко ударилась о пол, Филипп попытался сесть и понял, что нападавший сдернул с него штаны. Не расстегивая джинсы, стащил их на бёдра.

— Твою мать, — прошептал Филипп. Если бы не Лукас… Его сначала убили бы или выебали?

У Филиппа так тряслись руки, что Лукасу пришлось помочь ему расстегнуть болты на джинсах и подтянуть их вверх. Филипп всхлипнул и уткнулся лицом в плечо Лукаса.

— Господи, у тебя кровь, — Лукас прикоснулся к его затылку.

Послышался шум, шаги. Черные точки перестали прыгать перед глазами Филиппа, и он различил в темноте движение. Увидел людей в дверном проеме.

— Что случилось? — спросил Ниган.

— Это Тео, — вскрикнула Лори.

— Тут кровь на полу, — сказал кто-то.

Пришедшие принесли масляную лампу. Желтый свет упал на железный унитаз, поцарапанные доски пола и человека на полу. Тео? Филипп подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть того, кто напал на него. Рот Тео был приоткрыт как у спящего ребенка. Рядом с его головой валялся молоток для мяса.

— Он мертв?

— Нет, еще дышит.

— Его нужно отвезти в больницу.

Ниган присел около Филиппа и Лукаса. Похоже, он увидел достаточно, чтобы понять что произошло.

— Ты в порядке? — сначала Ниган посмотрел в глаза Филиппу, а когда тот медленно кивнул, повернулся к Лукасу.

— Я… Я не хотел… Я услышал возню в туалете. Он собирался изнасиловать Филиппа, он едва не задушил его! 

— И ты ударил его молотком для мяса по голове.

— Я не хотел. Я не знал, что делать. Я схватил первое, что подвернулось под руку.

Филипп услышал отчаяние в голосе Лукаса и теснее прижался к нему.

— Где мой телефон? Я хочу позвонить Хелен, — Филипп не сразу заметил, что сипит. Голос почти полностью пропал.

— Я не хотел, — повторил Лукас.

— Но ты ударил его молотком по затылку, — Ниган сжал его плечо. — Успокойся, Лукас. Помоги Филиппу подняться и отведи его наверх.

— Но у Филиппа кровь на затылке, ему нужно в больницу.

Ниган поднес лампу к лицу Филиппа, осмотрел синяки на его шее, потом рану на затылке.

— О раковину ударился?

Филипп кивнул и у него снова потемнело перед глазами.

— Пожалуйста, — Лукас умоляюще взглянул на Нигана. — Их обоих нужно отвезти в больницу. И Тео, и Филиппа.

— И что мы скажем? Любая даже самая тупая медсестра, осмотрев Тео, поймет, что его ударили молотком в затылок. Нам начнут задавать вопросы. В случае с Тео я могу сказать, что нашел его с разбитой головой в городе или в поле. Если я привезу и Тео, и Филиппа придется рассказать всю правду. Рассказать, что ты подошел к Тео сзади и ударил его молотком по затылку.

— Но он едва не убил Филиппа!

— Я тебя хорошо понимаю, Лукас, — сказал Ниган. — Я знаю, что ты защищал Филиппа. Потому я не хочу, чтобы ты получил срок за покушение на убийство. Ни один суд еще никогда не оправдывал человека, который ударил другого молотком по затылку.

У Лукаса задрожал подбородок.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты отправился в тюрьму. Потому оставайся здесь и позаботься о Филиппе. А я позабочусь о Тео, — Ниган встал на ноги. — И прошу вас, никуда не звоните, пока я не вернусь.

— Хорошо, — Лукас тяжело сглотнул. Лори принесла шерстяное покрывало. Ниган и Стивен перекатили на него Тео.

— Держи голову. Осторожно дверь, — направлял Ниган Стивена, выходя из дома.

Маргарет взяла лампу и пошла к лестнице, освещая Лукасу и Филиппу путь.

— Голова кружится? Тошноту чувствуешь? — спросила она Филиппа.

— Только голова, — ответил Филипп, глядя на Лукаса.

Он выглядел потерянным. Смотрел на Филиппа с испугом и тут же отводил взгляд.

— Положи его на бок, — скомандовала Маргарет, когда они добрались до комнаты. — Скрути одеяло, и подсунь ему под спину, чтобы он во сне не перевернулся. Если его вырвет, он может захлебнуться своей рвотой.

Лукас засуетился, опустил Филиппа на матрас, навис над ним, завозился с одеялом. Филипп прикрыл глаза, под веками запульсировало. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось довериться этой пульсации и соскользнуть в темноту.

Когда он открыл глаза, Маргарет с лампой ушла, оставив их в темноте. Только слабое свечение окна и блеск глаз Лукаса. Он сидел на коленях, кусал губы и комкал край футболки Филиппа.

— Мне так жаль, Филипп, — прошептал он.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Если бы не ты, Тео убил бы меня, — говорить было больно. Казалось в горле застрял моток ржавой проволоки, и Филипп никак не мог его сглотнуть.

— Я услышал шум… — Лукас то смотрел на Филиппа, то скользил взглядом по комнате. Запинаясь и шмыгая носом, он снова и снова повторял то, что сказал Нигану.

И с каждым словом Лукаса Филиппу казалось, что они упускают что-то важное. И от этого у него еще больше болела голова. Неужели Ниган сказал, что Лукаса могут посадить за покушение на убийство? 

— Лукас, это была защита, ты спас мне жизнь.

— Я разбил ему голову, — в глазах Лукаса стояли слезы. — Увидел, как он душит тебя и разбил ему голову. В ту минуту я хотел, чтобы он умер.

— Он не умрет.

— А если умрет? Я стану убийцей. Меня будут судить. Мой отец сойдет с ума. Тебе придется снова и снова рассказывать в суде о том, как он напал на тебя. Как пытался тебя изнасиловать…

— Он выживет, Лукас. Все будет хорошо. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты спас мне жизнь. Нужно позвонить Хелен, она нам поможет.

Лукас испуганно посмотрел на него.

— Мой телефон, Лукас. Я потерял его где-то внизу, найди его, пожалуйста.

— Филипп, господи, прости меня. Я не должен был оставлять тебя одного… Не должен был бить его молотком… Я ведь мог взять что-то другое?

— Лукас, Тео больной мудак.

— Я знаю-знаю, но я…

— Прошу, найди мой телефон.

— Да, извини.

— Тебе не за что извиняться передо мной. Ты спас мне жизнь, — он взял руку Лукаса и поцеловал его костяшки.

Лукас кивнул.

— Ладно. Я сейчас. Тебе ещё что-то нужно?

— Нет.

Лукас вскочил, споткнулся о матрас, взмахнул руками, чтобы не упасть, и скрылся за дверью. Филипп слышал скрип ступеней, приглушенные голоса под окном, но не мог разобрать слов. Ему стоило огромных усилий не потерять сознание до возвращения Лукаса.

— Вот, — он вложил телефон в руку Филиппа. — Тебе нужно попить. Давай я помогу тебе сесть, и ты сделаешь пару глотков.

Он забрался на матрас, посадил Филиппа и обнял его за плечи.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Филипп. Холодная вода немного успокоила боль в горле.

Лукас прижался щекой к волосам Филиппа и погладил его руку. Кого он успокаивал: себя или Филиппа?

— Ты скажешь Хелен что случилось?

Филипп включил телефон. Часы показывали «9:15». Всего шесть часов назад они с Лукасом валялись в постели Филиппа в доме Гейба и Хелен. А теперь… 

Лукас всхлипнул и прижался губами к губам Филиппа. Филипп почувствовал вкус соли. 

— Не говори ей, прошу, не говори ей пока ничего. Она приедет сюда, заберет меня в участок, станет допрашивать. Я просто не вынесу этого сейчас. Давай дождемся возвращения Нигана, узнаем сначала что с Тео.

— С ним все будет в порядке.

— Филипп, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Но я все равно должен позвонить и сказать, что останусь здесь ночевать.

— Но твой голос… Она его услышит и что-то заподозрит…

— Я позвоню Гейбу, — Филипп набрал номер и услышал сначала музыку, потом голос Гейба, старающегося ее перекричать.

— Ты что в баре? — удивился Филипп.

— Да, сегодня у Тони день рождения. Мы с Хелен заехали его поздравить. Потом собирались забрать тебя.

— Не нужно. Я останусь ночевать на ранчо, с Лукасом.

— Филипп? Все в порядке?

Музыка в баре изменилась: напевы кантри утонули в завывании электрогитары.

— Все хорошо. Я просто хочу остаться с Лукасом. Вы же не против?

— Хелен? — Гейб говорил мимо трубки. — Она отошла. Но да, думаю, она тоже не будет против. Ты уже большой мальчик.

— Спасибо, — Филипп действительно чувствовал благодарность. За то, с каким пониманием Гейб относился к нему с первой минуты и в любой новой ситуации. Он даже ощутил сожаление, когда разговор закончился.

Лукас поцеловал Филиппа в висок.

Филипп подвинулся, уступая ему место. Лежа, они касались друг друга коленями и лбами.

— Прости меня, Филипп, — Лукас взял его руки и подтянул к своему лицу. Засыпая Филипп чувствовал его теплое дыхание на пальцах. Это приятное и спокойное ощущение отогнало кошмары. Во сне Филипп не задыхался, не боялся за свою жизнь, не видел Тео и не пытался снять петлю с горла.

Он вспомнил о произошедшем, только когда проснулся. Матрас рядом пустовал, за окном поднималось солнце. Его свет был желтым, как свет масляной лампы. Прежде чем сесть Филипп несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Встав на ноги, он с удивлением обнаружил, что голова больше не кружится, лишь рана на затылке дергала при резких движениях. Намного хуже дело обстояло с шеей. Филипп едва мог повернуть голову, а горло казалось распухло так, что он еще долго ничего не сможет съесть.

Спустившись вниз, Филипп увидел выбитую дверь в туалете, плачущую Лори на кухне, и его охватило дурное предчувствие. В гостиной с пластиковыми стульями собрались почти все члены общины. Заметив Филиппа, Лукас вскочил и обнял его.

— Тео умер в больнице, — выдохнул он в ухо Филиппа.

Только теперь Филипп заметил, что у Лукаса покраснели глаза и нос.

Впрочем, как и у многих собравшихся. Женщины вытирали салфетками мокрые лица. Мужчины смотрели пол.

— Тео был с нами полтора года, — когда Ниган начал говорить, Лукас усадил Филипа на стул рядом с собой. — Он был другом, братом, членом семьи. Как и у всех, у него были свои недостатки. Но он был честен с нами, а мы были честны с ним. Мы доверяли ему и прощали его, он доверял нам и прощал каждого из нас. Сегодня, потеряв Тео, каждый из нас потерял часть себя.

Ниган замолчал, опустился на стул и взял Маргарет за руку. Маргарет протянула руку сидящей рядом женщине. Каждый человек в комнате повторил это движение. Когда волна дошла до Лукаса, он крепко сжал пальцы Филиппа. Левой рукой Филиппа завладел Стивен. Его ладонь была влажной от пота. Не поднимая голов, люди смотрели в пол. Никто не двигался. Было так тихо, что Филипп слышал, как кричат птицы в поле. Где-то наверху в доме стучала неплотно прикрытая оконная рама. Тук-тук. Снова и снова. Сильнее, слабее. У Филиппа затекла спина и разболелась голова. Сколько уже длится эта поминальная служба? Сколько времени они сидят без движений? Сколько времени смотрят в пол? Филипп вздохнул, собственное дыхание показалось ему слишком громким, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Филипп посмотрел на Стивена. В стеклах его очков отражалась серая шаль и длинные волосы сидевшей вперед Лори. Филипп посмотрел на Лукаса. Он кусал губы и разглядывал свои кроссовки.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем кто-то шаркнул ногой. А потом снова все затихло. Будто все умерли, окаменели. Филиппу кажется или солнце уже добралось до зенита? Он попытался вспомнить как высоко было солнце, когда он проснулся, и испугался. Он был уверен, что после того как Ниган произнес свою короткую речь, прошел час. Или два? Иначе почему у Филиппа так сильно болит шея и спина? Почему он едва может сидеть, а его глаза постоянно норовят закрыться? Чем дольше он сохранял неподвижность, тем больше нервничал.

Что теперь будет? Что будет с Лукасом? Если Тео умер, Лукаса ждет суд? Неужели суд и правда отправит его в тюрьму? Как долго будет длиться суд? 

Филипп отчаянно хотел позвонить Хелен. Поговорить с ней или хотя бы с Гейбом. Но он не сдвинулся с места. Он боялся оскорбить окружающих. Филипп сходил с ума от внутреннего беспокойства и вынужденной неподвижности. А молчание все тянулось и тянулось. Бесконечно долгое, навязчивое, оглушающее и отупляющее.

Филипп начал кашлять, когда небо окрасилось закатом. Кашлял и никак не мог остановиться.

— Иди попей воды, Филипп, — голос Нигана прозвучал как раскат грома.

Филипп запаниковал. Он уйдет и оставит Лукаса? Но Лукас посмотрел на него и кивнул. Не переставая кашлять, Филипп добрался до кухни. Боже, подумал он выпив стакан воды, люди в комнате не ели, не пили, не двигались почти целый день. И Лукас тоже. Последняя мысль почему-то причинила боль. Филипп почувствовал себя беспомощным. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать о будущем, опустился на пол и прикрыл глаза.

Он слышал, как Ниган снова заговорил. Слышал, как ему вторили другие. Голоса слились в мерное гудение. Потом люди начали покидать комнату, разбредались по дому, выходили на улицу. На кухне стало тесно, и Филипп отправился искать Лукаса. Он подошел к опустевшей гостиной. Успел увидеть сгорбленную спину Лукаса прежде, чем Ниган закрыл дверь.

Филипп замер перед закрытой дверью.

\- Тебе нужно поесть, - окликнула его Маргарет. – Идем, я осмотрю твою голову, пока не стемнело.

Она усадила Филиппа на табуретку на кухне. Со всех сторон люди хлопали шкафами, гремели ножами, резали хлеб. Маргарет перебирала волосы на макушке Филиппа. И от каждого движения у него бежали мурашки по спине. 

\- Рана неглубокая и уже начала затягиваться. Я боялась, что придется зашивать, - Маргарет протянула Филиппу жестяную шайбу. – Внутри мазь для твоей шеи. Смазывай синяки два раза в день. Понял?

\- Да. Спасибо.

Он снова вернулся под закрытую дверь гостиной. Внутри было так тихо, будто Лукас и Ниган говорили шепотом. Новое ожидание далось Филиппу еще мучительней, чем дневная неподвижность. Кухня опустела, в дом прокрались сумерки, когда дверь открылась.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Филипп? – спросил Ниган.

\- Я в порядке, - по инерции ответил Филипп, со страхом глядя на бледное лицо Лукаса, его красные веки и тёмные круги под глазами.

Филипп обнял Лукаса за талию и прижался к нему всем телом.

\- Давай выйдем на улицу, - попросил он Лукаса и испугался его рассеянного взгляда. – Идем.

На улице, взгляд Лукаса прояснился, стал более осмысленным. Вместе они опустились на ступени крыльца, будто у обоих одновременно закончились силы. Филипп прижался щекой к плечу Лукаса. Лукас пах потом. Близко, знакомо, по-родному. Филиппу вдруг жутко захотелось домой. Впервые он понял, что считает дом Хелен и Гейба своим.

\- Тео было тридцать четыре года, - заговорил Лукас. – Когда Ниган нашел его, он пытался покончить собой. 

Филипп зажмурился. Он совсем не хотел говорить о Тео. Ему было страшно.

\- Он хотел прыгнуть с моста. Потому что его любовник умер.

Я не хочу ничего знать о Тео, подумал Филипп, но Лукас продолжал. Тео рос без отца. Его мать страдала эпилепсией. Он помогал ей деньгами до самой смерти. Она умерла прошлой осенью. Ниган и община оплатили кремацию и устроили поминальную службу.

Филипп потер пятно на футболке Лукаса. Кажется, вчера он пролил на себя сок.

\- Когда в больнице Нигана спросили откуда у Тео рана на затылке, он сказал, что на него напали на дороге.

Филипп вздохнул.

\- В травматологии сразу поняли, что это был удар тяжелым предметом. Вызвали полицию, полицейские ищут грабителя и убийцу, - голос Лукаса сорвался.

Если бы я не пошел один в дом, если бы подождал Лукаса, подумал Филипп. Ничего бы не случилось. Филипп теснее прижался к Лукасу, перехватил его руку и сжал пальцы.

\- Ниган сказал, что не станет доносить на меня. Сказал, что поговорит с людьми в общине. Но ты тоже должен молчать, - Лукас отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на Филиппа. – Не говорить никому о том, что случилось… здесь. Иначе они запрут меня. За убийство дадут не меньше десяти лет. Я так боюсь, Филипп. Я не выживу в тюрьме. И я ненавижу себя за то, что говорю это тебе.

\- Лукас, - Филипп взял его лицо в ладони. – Посмотри на меня. Я никому ничего не скажу. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты попал в тюрьму.

\- Если Хелен увидит твои синяки, - Лукас коснулся его шеи. – Твой голос. Ниган говорит, ты должен остаться здесь пока не поправишься.

\- Останусь. Сейчас все равно каникулы.

\- Филипп, самое страшное, что я не раскаиваюсь. Я постоянно думаю, о том, что Тео заслужил смерти за то, что сделал с тобой, за то, что собирался сделать. Я психопат?

\- Психопаты не бояться того, что они психопаты.

\- Ниган сказал, что раскаяние придёт позже. Когда пройдет шок. Когда я совершу покаяние.

Мимо прошли двое мужчин. Если Филипп не ошибался, высокого звали Клайв, бородатого - Нико. Над воротами пролетела летучая мышь.

\- Совершишь что? – насторожился Филипп.

\- Современная система правосудия существует только для того, чтобы помогать властям управлять людьми. Нас с детства сортируют, маркируют, тестируют, клеймят...

«Это слова Нигана?», - удивился Филипп. Лукас никогда раньше так не говорил.

\- Они разлучили тебя с матерью. Отдали чужим людям.

\- Лукас, - остановил его Филипп.

\- Да, я знаю, тебе повезло. Хелен и Гейб оказались хорошими. Но в этом заслуга не системы, а Хелен и Гейба. Только люди могут помочь друг другу. Не система. Система только портит и губит нас.

\- Так Ниган сказал?

\- Я убил человека, Филипп. По закону я должен отправиться в тюрьму. Они запрут меня на несколько лет, и это сломает мою жизнь. В современном законе нет места для искреннего раскаяния.

\- Лукас, о каком раскаянии ты говоришь?

\- Тео не вернешь. Но я должен понести наказание, очиститься, чтобы вернуть себя и доверие людей.

\- О чем ты? Чего он хочет от тебя?

\- Это древний ритуал. Его практиковали индейцы. Они считали, что зло прячется внутри каждого. Что чем больше у человека тайн, тем больше в нем зла. Я должен перестать скрываться. Я должен стать искренним, честным, откровенным, как новорожденный. Не скрывать мысли, не скрывать тело. Я буду сутки стоять во дворе. Обнаженным. 

\- Нет. Это неправильно, - пробормотал Филипп.

\- А что правильно? Отправить меня в тюрьму? Ниган и его люди будут молчать. Они спасают меня от тюрьмы. Но я убил одного из членов их семьи. Я принес зло в дом, который принял меня таким, какой я есть.

\- Лукас, - Филипп не нашел, что ответить. Это слишком унизительно. Но разве тюрьма не грозит Лукасу еще большими унижениями? 

Филипп покачал головой. Окажись он на месте Лукаса, он захотел бы прежде всего поговорить с Хелен. 

Но он не Лукас. И если Лукас выбрал публичное кратковременное унижение, не должен ли Филипп его поддержать?

\- Когда? – спросил Филипп.

\- Я хотел бы поскорей оставить это позади, - по тому, как дрогнул уголок губ Лукаса, Филипп понял, что он боится. – Сегодня. Ночью и завтра днем. Нельзя начинать новый день с грязными мыслями.

\- Лукас, я думаю, Хелен могла бы помочь.

\- Нет!

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Филипп.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - Филипп не придумал ничего лучше, как поцеловать его. Губы Лукаса были холодными, ресницы прикрытых глаз дрожали.

Оторвавшись от Филиппа, Лукас начал раздеваться.

\- Что здесь? – растерялся Филипп.

Лукас бросил к его ногам сначала футболку, потом кроссовки, джинсы и белье. В темноте обнаженный он выглядел таким беззащитным и уязвимым, что у Филиппа защемило внутри. Он протянул руку вперед, но Лукас этого не заметил, поверх головы Филиппа он смотрел на окна дома. Филипп тоже обернулся. Наверху и внизу увидел масляные лампы, и как ему показалось, движение.

Лукас инстинктивно прикрыл пах, а потом, словно вспомнив о чем-то, впился ногтями в бедра и пошел в центр двора. Он замер, повернувшись спиной к Филиппу.

Ничего более странного и дикого Филипп в своей жизни не видел. Боже, да они оба с ума сошли, если согласились на такое. Филипп разрывался между желанием броситься к Лукасу и позвонить Хелен.

Ночь была теплой и безветренной, но глядя на раздетого Лукаса, Филипп начал стучать зубами. Дрожь усилилась, когда на крыльцо вышли люди.

\- Филипп, - Ниган положил руку ему на плечо. От неожиданности Филипп шарахнулся в сторону. – Прости, если напугал тебя. Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

Он указал на дом. Филипп не пошевелился.

\- Идем, Лукас простоит там всю ночь и весь день. Ты будешь видеть его из окна. Ты должен гордиться его смелостью и решительностью.

Филипп собрал со ступеней одежду Лукаса и прижал ее к груди. Ниган наклонил голову, положил руку ему на плечо, направляя его в дом.

В доме Филипп посмотрел в окно. Во дворе ничего не изменилось. Лукас стоял спиной и не двигался. Казалось, его кожа стала еще белей. Под ней просвечивались косточки позвоночника. Филипп увидел синяк на икре Лукаса.

\- Идем наверх, - Ниган взял его под локоть.

Все так же прижимая одежду Лукаса к груди, Филипп зашел в комнату на втором этаже. В ней как и в других не было мебели. Только вместо шести матрасов на полу лежали два. В углу стояла масляная лампа. Филипп приблизился к окну. Ниган закрыл дверь.

\- Маргарет сказала, тебе нужно много пить, - Ниган забрал у Филиппа одежду и вручил ему чашку с чаем.

Заторможено Филипп сделал пару глотков и закашлялся. От волнения он забыл, как сильно у него болит горло.

\- Лучше?

\- Да, спасибо.

\- Лукас просил меня скрыть его преступление. Я согласился. Но ничего не сработает, если кто-то увидит твои синяки.

Филипп кивнул, он обещал Лукасу.

\- Я позвоню Хелен и скажу, что останусь до конца каникул.

\- Сделай это сейчас.

Филипп достал из кармана телефон. Разговаривая, он скреб ногтем оконную раму. Он едва разбирал вопросы Хелен и, наверное, отвечал невпопад. В его голове билась единственная мысль: как Лукас может так долго не шевелиться? Филипп сам не понял, почему Хелен поверила ему, почем разрешила остаться.

Когда разговор закончился, Ниган подошел сзади, прикоснулся к волосам Филиппа. Он решил, что Ниган как Маргарет хочет осмотреть рану на затылке. Неожиданно Ниган приподнял его футболку. Филипп хотел развернуться, но Ниган не позволил. Положив ладони на живот Филиппа, он прижал обе его руки к телу. 

\- Тише-тише, не дергайся, – прошептал Ниган Филиппу на ухо. – Я просто хотел посмотреть, нет ли у тебя синяков на ребрах.

\- Отпусти! – закричал Филипп. Поврежденные голосовые связки превратили крик в хрип.

\- Лукас бьет тебя?

\- Нет! – Филипп яростно замотал головой.

Он попытался вырваться, закрутился из стороны в сторону. Ниган низко засмеялся. Одной рукой перехватил его оба запястья, второй сжал плечо. Надавил пальцем под ключицей, и у Филиппа онемела правая половина тела. Он охнул и пошатнулся.

\- А я думал, он тебя поколачивает, - теперь, когда Филипп не мог пошевелить правой рукой, Ниган без труда удерживал его. Положив ладонь на живот Филиппа, он медленно поднял его майку.

\- Тише, я всего лишь хочу посмотреть, - прошептал Ниган.

Но он не смотрел, гладил, давил, щипал живот и грудь Филиппа, терся пахом о его задницу, но не смотрел.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - Филипп забился в его руках.

Ниган надавил справа над поясом его джинсов, и Филипп задохнулся от боли.

\- Тебе нужно было быть осторожней, зная, какой взрывной характер у Лукаса.

Боже, о чем он говорит?

\- Не стоило крутить задницей перед Тео и моими парнями и строить здесь всем глазки.

Они стояли в пяти шагах от окна. Отсюда Филипп видел только светлую неподвижную макушку Лукаса. Теперь Филипп по-настоящему испугался. Что будет с ним? Что станет с Лукасом?

Ниган расстегнул его джинсы.

\- Пожалуйста. Не надо.

\- Разве ты не этого хотел? – перехватив его под живот, Ниган встряхнул его. – Когда улыбался Тео, когда сосался с Лукасом у всех на виду. Когда приходил сюда потрахаться?

\- Нет! – Филиппа тошнило, голова кружилась как после удара. Он ничего не ел целый день. Переволновался и устал. Что плачет Филипп понял только, когда из-за слез все вокруг начало расплываться. – Нет. Пожалуйста! Не нужно.

\- Так ты скулил под Тео? – смеясь, Ниган провел рукой между ягодиц Филиппа. – Или так нравится Лукасу? За это он проломил человеку голову?

Ниган снова встряхнул Филиппа.

\- Он ведь убил ради тебя. А что ты готов сделать ради него? – Ниган толкнул Филиппа на колени. Грубо надавил на живот, поставил на четвереньки и навалился на спину. – Он на каждого, кто к тебе прикасается, бросается? Что он сделает если узнает, что я тебя выебал? Думаешь, меня он сможет так легко вырубить как Тео?

Выплевывая слова, Ниган толкнулся членом в Филиппа. 

\- А хочешь, я ему сам расскажу? 

Ниган не ждал, не осторожничал, вбивался резкими, мелкими толчками, каждый раз глубже и уверенней.

\- А может, мы ему покажем? После того, как Лукас справится со своим публичным унижением, позовем его сюда, - Ниган дернул на себя Филиппа, выбивая из него болезненный вскрик. – Точно. Я выебу тебя при нем. Как думаешь, Лукас присоединится, а потом попытается убить меня, или сначала попытается убить?

Ниган вышел из Филиппа и тут же снова вломился на всю длину.

\- Лукас же псих. Не думает. Вскипает за минуту, - тяжело дыша, Ниган издал звук похожий на рычание. – Вот и посмотрим, как он взорвется из-за твоей задницы. Это будет весело. А потом я пристрелю его как собаку, 

Филипп ничего не видел от слез. Боль притупила эмоции. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, растерзанным и измученным. Он хотел одного, чтобы Ниган слез с него, чтобы оставил в покое. Задний проход горел огнем, из-за этого Филипп даже не понял, когда Ниган кончил, не сразу почувствовал, что он достал член. Когда Ниган оттолкнул его, Филипп разрыдался. Странным образом плакать оказалось легче, когда его не давили, не трясли, не насиловали.

\- Телефон, - прогремел над ним Ниган. – Отдай мне твой гребанный телефон.

Филипп не сразу понял, чего от него хотят. Куда он дел телефон? Положил в карман? Почему Ниган сам не достал его, когда раздевал Филиппа? О боже, он не сможет достать, не сможет пошевелиться. А Ниган навис над ним, чтобы снова ударить и унизить. 

У Филиппа дрожали руки, когда он протянул мобилку Нигану.

\- Молодец, - Ниган отвернулся.

Филипп хотел подтянуть штаны, но руки соскальзывали. Хотел плакать, но слез больше не было. Хотел убежать, но боялся сдвинуться с места. Он не знал сколько времени наблюдал, как Ниган передвигается по комнате, роется в сумке. Не знал, в какой момент взгляд скользнул на окно. Лукас! Филипп не понял, почему решил, что если разобьет это дурацкое окно, он освободится. Все закончится. Он подполз к окну, поднялся на колени, увидел макушку Лукаса и ударил по стеклу. Оно зазвенело, но не разбилось.

\- Вот только твоей истерики мне и не хватало, - проворчал Ниган над ним.

Он схватил Филиппа за шею, и Филипп решил, что его задушат. Но пальцы Нигана впились в кожу под подбородком, и Филипп потерял сознание.

Он пришел в себя, когда рассвело. В комнате было пусто. По небу плыли белые облака. Филипп подполз к окну и взялся за подоконник. Лукас стоял на том же месте, обхватив плечи руками. Он замерз? Только теперь Филипп понял, что сам дрожит от холода и подтянул штаны.

Он смотрел на двор. На обнаженного Лукаса. На машины. На людей около них. Привычные движения. Привычные усмешки. Высокая стена, железные ворота. А за ними на несколько миль нежилая местность. Поля и леса, проселочные дороги.

Неизвестно откуда появилась уверенность, что им никогда не пересечь это поле. Чего Ниган хочет от них? Филипп вспомнил его руки, уверенно ощупывающие его тело. Ниган знал точки, нажатием на которые превратил Филиппа в безвольную куклу. Глупо было думать, что он отпустит Филиппа, отпустит Лукаса.

Может, и Тео он не отвез в больницу, а убил по дороге. Убил и бросил где-то в этих полях и лесах.

Господи, откуда такие мысли? Они испугали Филиппа еще больше. Что ему делать? Что сделает с ним и с Лукасом Ниган? Оставит навсегда здесь? Или убьет? Филипп верил, что Ниган способен убить, если его не слушаться. Если сопротивляться. Если попытаться бежать.

Филипп хотел в туалет, но боялся выйти из комнаты. У него урчало в животе, но мысли о еде вызывали отвращение. Его мучила боль в горле и в заднице, он даже боялся проверять не порвал ли его Ниган. Вполне возможно, иначе почему так жжет и так страшно садиться? Филипп думал, что боль успокоится, если он не будет двигаться, но она только нарастала.

Филипп вскочил на ноги и заметался по комнате. Когда он приблизился к двери, она открылась, и на пороге появился Ниган.

\- Вон отсюда, - беззлобно бросил он, и Филипп вылетел в коридор.

Сердце у него бешено колотилось. И вот черт, он почувствовал облегчение от того, что Ниган его не тронул. Не стал снова хватать, унижать, принуждать. В этом облегчении было что-то мерзкое, предательское и обманчивое.

Филипп прокрался в комнату с шестью матрасами и снова вздохнул с облегчением из-за того, что здесь никого не было. Руки тряслись. Горло пульсировало. Филипп забрался на матрас, на котором вчера спал с Лукасом, свернулся калачиком, закрыл уши руками и зажмурился, как маленький ребенок надеясь спрятаться в темноте и тишине от своего страха. Стоило подумать об этом, на глаза навернулись слезы. Филиппу стало безумно жаль себя. Почему Ниган сделал с ним это? Почему Тео набросился на него? Ведь Филипп ни в чем не виноват. Стоило начать жалеть себя, и Филипп захотел домой. К Хелен, к Гейбу.

Лукас! Филипп подобрался к окну. Что если Ниган сделает с Лукасом то, что сделал с Филиппом? Что если Ниган убьет Лукаса? Что будет, если Филипп расскажет Лукасу о том, что случилось? Господи, Ниган был прав. «Он причинил тебе боль, я не мог думать, не мог контролировать себя», - сказал Лукас вчера. «Если Лукас узнает, он взбесится, попытается прикончить меня. Думаешь, у него получится?» - сказал Ниган.

Нет, не получится. Филипп закусил губу, нельзя ничего говорить. Но как он сможет молчать? Филипп снова жалел себя. Он так сильно хотел домой, хотел оказать как можно дальше от Нигана.

Но у него не было выхода. Или он выберется с Лукасом или… Филипп подумал, что есть множество вещей хуже смерти. Например, навсегда остаться в этой общине и привыкнуть к тому, что Ниган его насилует.

По тому как часто Лукас переступал с ноги на ногу, Филипп догадался, что он устал. Солнце поднялось уже высоко. Лукас простоял во дворе всю ночь и полдня. Не удивительно, что он вымотался. О чем он думает? О том, что все скоро закончится, понял Филипп. Лукас так хотел оставить все плохое позади, но оказалось, самое страшное только начинается, Филипп стиснул зубы.

Он должен успокоиться. Ради Лукаса. Филипп сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он будет осторожен. Не позволит Нигану причинить боль Лукасу. Не допустит, чтобы Ниган разозлился на Лукаса.

Время шло. У Филиппа все больше кружилась голова. Он устал думать и волноваться. Он просто ждал. Не сходя с места, ждал Лукаса, как собака ждет хозяина.

Стемнело. Во дворе в мангалах снова развели огонь. Ниган и его люди жрали мясо и глазели на стоящего с опущенной головой Лукаса. 

Когда на небе зажглись звезды, Ниган приблизился к Лукасу, положил руку ему на плечо и что-то сказал.

Лукас кивнул и, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, быстро пошел к дому.

Филипп не понимал, что чувствует. Он знал только одно, он смертельно испугался, когда Ниган притронулся к Лукасу.

Филипп смотрел на дверь, но Лукас все не появлялся. Где он и почему так долго? Когда Филипп вскочил на ноги, Лукас вошел в комнату. Он был одет. А значит, Ниган вернул ему его вещи. Вещи, которые вчера Филипп забыл в комнате Нигана.

Филипп судорожно вздохнул и бросился к Лукасу. Он запретил себе плакать, но не смог сдержаться, когда вжался лицом в шею Лукаса.

Лукас был настолько измотан, что у него не было сил говорить. Он буквально повис на Филиппе, несколько раз пробормотал: «прости меня», упал на матрас, подтянул Филиппа к себе и вырубился.

Рассматривая его осунувшееся лицо, Филипп перестал плакать. Близость Лукаса успокаивала. Он почти поверил, что вместе они смогут освободиться от Нигана. И пусть Филипп пока не знал, как это сделать, он заснул, веря, что у них получится.  
***  
Лукас открыл глаза. Рядом спал Филипп. И это походило на сбывшуюся мечту. Он никому не признавался, но часто думал о том, что хотел бы стать взрослым, самостоятельным и свободным только для того, чтобы просыпаться рядом с Филиппом. 

Осторожно Лукас убрал волосы со лба Филиппа. Посмотрев на синяки на шее Филиппа, испытал сочувствие и нежность. Почему жизнь так несправедлива к Филиппу? Как мог этот мудак Тео напасть на него? Вместе со злостью вернулся страх и чувство беспомощности. Лукас защитил Филиппа, но он так сильно перед ним виноват. Филипп плакал вчера из-за того, что Лукас стал убийцей. Наверное, он целый день об этом думал. Филипп любит его, но сможет ли он простить ему убийство? Что будет с Лукасом, если Филипп разлюбит его? Кем он станет без Филиппа? Кто или что еще способно сделать его счастливым? После того, что он натворил, Лукасу придется очень постараться, чтобы сохранить любовь Филиппа.

Лукас наклонился и поцеловал Филиппа в лоб. Филипп вскрикнул и проснулся.

— Прости, что напугал, — Лукас закусил губу. Какой же он идиот, Филипп недавно пережил нападение.

— Все в порядке, — Лукасу показалось, что во взгляде Филиппа слишком много тревоги, чтобы его слова были правдой.

Словно стремясь успокоить его и себя, Филипп обнял Лукаса и поцеловал его в губы. Лукас буквально почувствовал, как страхи отступают. Некоторое время они лежали, молча смотря в глаза друг друга. Лукас снова поправил волосы Филиппа, Филипп слабо улыбнулся, и сердце Лукаса подпрыгнуло от радости.

— Я … — начал он, когда дверь открылась.

На пороге стоял Ниган. Филипп судорожно толкнул Лукаса коленями и замер.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Филипп? — спросил Ниган.

— Г-г-голова болит, — никогда прежде Лукас не слышал, чтобы Филипп заикался.

Он снова прижался губами ко лбу Филиппа. Температуры вроде нет. Но Тео сильно приложил его головой об раковину, и сотрясение мозга вовсе не вызывает температуру, верно? 

— Может, стоит отвезти тебя в больницу? — Ниган будто прочитал мысли Лукаса.

Филипп помотал головой и вжался в стену.

— Нет. Я в порядке.

— Уверен?

— Д-да.

— Ладно, если тебе станет хуже или что-то понадобится, скажи Маргарет, — Ниган перевел взгляд на Лукаса. — Лукас мне нужен твой совет. 

Лукас кивнул раньше, чем успел подумать.

— Окей, жду тебя внизу, — сказал Ниган и закрыл дверь.

Лукас посмотрел на Филиппа и проклял свою поспешность.

— Принести тебе пить?

— Нет, — прошептал Филипп.

— Я сделаю тебе бутерброды.

— Не нужно.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Иди, — Лукасу показалось, что Филипп побледнел. — Не заставляй его ждать.

— Я быстро, — пообещал Лукас.

— Хорошо, — согласился Филипп, но когда Лукас попытался встать, он заметил, что Филипп удерживает его за футболку.

— Прости, — Филипп разжал кулаки.

Лукасу стало трудно дышать. Филиппу не за что извиняться. Мало того, что на него напал мудак Тео, но ещё и Лукас оказался убийцей и заставил его врать. Он знал, что Филипп ненавидел обманывать Хелен и Гейба. 

Лукасу не хватило смелости сказать все это вслух, он просто поцеловал Филиппа на прощание и вышел из комнаты.

Ниган ждал его в комнате с пластмассовыми стульями.

— Прикрой дверь, — попросил он.

Лукас подчинился и сел рядом.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего?

— Я… выспался.

— Это было трудно?

Лукас промолчал. Что он мог ответить? Он убил члена общины Нигана, убил члена его семьи, и теперь будет жаловаться?

— Тео тоже однажды прошел через покаяние. Все в общине прошли через это. Ведь убийство не единственный грех. У всех у нас есть грехи. В мире, в котором мы живем, невозможно не испачкаться и не согрешить.

Лукас удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Да, — Ниган положил руку ему на плечо. Теплое, отеческое прикосновение. — Мы все очень ценим, что ты был искренен в своем раскаянии и честен с нами. Я горжусь тобой.

До сих пор Лукас хотел, как можно скорей забыть о публичном унижении. Он сделал зло и понес за это наказание. Но слова Нигана «я горжусь тобой» заставили его посмотреть на наказание с другой стороны. Так, как если бы это было испытание.

— Невозможно не согрешить, но только избранные способны быть честны с собой и с теми, кто их окружает.

Лукас невольно кивнул.

— Я собираюсь в город. Нужно купить трубы для канализации, провода и проволоку, скоро на этом ранчо появятся удобства цивилизации, — Ниган улыбнулся. — Не покажешь, где все это можно купить? 

Лукас снова кивнул.

— Я только…

— Не переживай за Филиппа, — Ниган сжал плечо Лукаса. — Мы ненадолго. Маргарет присмотрит за ним.

Перед Ниганом Лукас чувствовал себя таким же виноватым, как перед Филиппом. Он принес в общину зло и убийство. Он был перед всеми здесь виноват. Сильно виноват. Но дело не только в вине, Лукас чувствовал себя обязанным — Ниган поддержал его, когда он ушел из дома. И теперь, несмотря на то, что Лукас убил одного из них, Ниган и его люди заботились о нем и Филиппе. Если бы отец Лукаса узнал, что его сын стал убийцей, как бы он поступил? В лучшем случае отказался бы от Лукаса, в худшем бы — пристрелил. Естественно, Лукас хотел быть полезным Нигану.

Договорившись встретиться с Ниганом около машины через полчаса, Лукас прошел на кухню, сделал бутерброды с ветчиной и арахисовым маслом и отнес их Филиппу.

Филипп лежал в той же позе, в которой его оставил Лукас.

— Как ты? — спросил Лукас. — Я принес тебе поесть. Конечно, это не блинчики Гейба, но…

— Ты сам ел? — Филипп сел и прислонился спиной к стене.

— Еще нет.

— Составишь мне компанию?

Лукас улыбнулся и тут же почувствовал неловкость. Что-то странное почудилось ему в том, как Филипп разговаривал — вроде шутил, но не улыбался. Был добр с Лукасом, но выглядел расстроенным. Что-то не так между ними? Филипп презирает его за то, что он убил? Или может за то, что целый день и ночь простоял голым посреди двора? Что если, увидев его унижение, Филипп испытывает к нему отвращение, испугался Лукас, заметив как Филипп кривится, кусая хлеб. Стал бы Лукас презирать кого-то за такое унижение? Не Филиппа, но другого человека, скорей всего, да.

— Ниган хочет, чтобы я съездил с ним в город, — сказал Лукас, когда они доели. — Всего на несколько часов. Вернемся после обеда. Как ты на это смотришь? Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— В город? — Филипп сглотнул. Его взгляд метнулся к окну и впился в лицо Лукаса. Он как будто что-то обдумывал и просчитывал.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Филипп мотнул головой.

— Езжай. Делай, как говорит Ниган.

— А ты…

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — Филипп выглядит разочарованным.

— Серьезно? — уточнил он.

— Конечно, — Филипп безуспешно попытался выдавить из себя улыбку.

Лукас одновременно испытывал сочувствие к Филиппу и злился на себя.  
Он поцеловал Филиппа, уходя из комнаты, и оглянулся на окна дома, покидая ранчо.

В дороге Ниган слушал радио. Сначала они заехали в строительный магазин в Ред Хук. Но там не оказалось труб с нужным сечением, пришлось ехать в Нью-Йорк. Через пятьдесят миль Ниган свернул на заправку. Купил Лукасу и себе по стакану кофе и куску торта. 

— Как вы познакомились с Филиппом? — спросил Ниган, заводя мотор.

Лукас об этом никогда никому толком не рассказывал. Отца не интересовали детали, для него стал потрясением сам факт — у его сына стоит на мальчиков. Гейб и Хелен не спрашивали, боясь его смутить. А Филипп… Если бы не Филипп, чтобы сейчас было со мной, снова подумал Лукас и сказал:

— Он поцеловал меня.

Ниган рассмеялся. Открыто и искренне.

— Так просто?

— Ну да, — Лукасу тоже стало весело. — Филипп потом сказал, что потерял голову, как только меня увидел. Но я-то об этом ничего не знал. Не подозревал даже. Я вообще считал, что мне девочки нравятся. Встречался с самой красивой девчонкой в школе. И все было отлично. Кроме того, что я не хотел с ней секса.

— А с Филиппом хотел?

— Ага, он как будто разбудил меня. Я и не знал, что так бывает. То есть, как в сказке. Он меня поцеловал, и с тех пор я ходил как околдованный.

— И с девочкой сразу разбежался?

— Нет.

Они подъезжали к Нью-Йорку. Последний раз Лукас был здесь с Филиппом. В Нью-Йорке они впервые поцеловались на улице, у всех на виду. Правда, случилось это в переулке гей-клуба. Но все равно Лукас не думал, что когда-то сможет так открыто, так откровенно делать то, что ему хочется. А Филипп все понимал и ждал, пока до него дойдет. Пока он перестанет бояться. А если бы Филиппу надоело ждать? Лукас бы и сейчас чувствовал себя неправильным, ущербным уродом, не похожим ни на кого, кого он знал.

— Не разбежался, — сказал Лукас. — Я испугался. Испугался, что в Тиволи на меня будут показывать пальцем.

— И что показывали?

— Ага. Но оно того стоит. То есть Филипп того стоит.

— Он не отступил? Когда ты испугался?

— Нет.

— Продолжал приставать с поцелуями? — Ниган остановился на светофоре и дружелюбно помахал рукой женщине за рулем соседней машины.

— Ага, — согласился Лукас. — Я уже и не помню, кто на кого набрасывался первым. Только стоило нам оказаться рядом, все происходило само собой.

— Молодость, — Ниган повернул на парковку перед строительным магазином.

В его бороде застряли крошки от торта, в часах на его руке отражались солнечные лучи. Неизвестно почему Лукасу вдруг захотелось быть откровенным и честным с человеком, который знал о нем самое худшее.

— Я вел себя как придурок с Филиппом. Отталкивал его, прогонял. Не знаю, смог бы я принять правильное решение, если бы не случилось то, что случилось.

— Что? — Ниган остановил машину и посмотрел на Лукаса.

— Убийство, свидетелями которого мы стали. Необходимость открыть одну правду, чтобы не случилось чего-то хуже. Страх потерять Филиппа. Мое ранение. Страх перед смертью. Всякие случайности.

— Понимаю, — Ниган кивнул. — В этом мире людям трудно говорить правду. Но ты умеешь быть честным Лукас, и это я больше всего ценю в людях. 

Покидая машину, Лукас чувствовал благодарность. Ниган снова его поддержал. Услышав его одобрение, Лукас и сам поверил, что да — у него хватило бы смелости. Хватило бы духу и без внешнего давления признать правду насчет себя.

Они вошли в большой зал. Около отдела инструментов к ним приклеилась девушка-консультант. Сережки в форме рыбок, красные ногти. Она говорила громко и толково. Под ее руководством меньше чем за полчаса они нашли все, что им было нужно. Только у самой кассы девушка отвлеклась на разговор по телефону.

— Не знаю. Подумаю. Не уверена, — говорила она в трубку. — Но ты же обещал?

Ниган довольно улыбался.

— В этом мире откровенность большая редкость, — он кивнул на девушку и повернулся к кассиру. Из дешевого бумажника достал триста долларов и оплатил чек.

— Люди врут друг другу, чтобы получить то, что хотят, — продолжил он свою мысль, толкая тележку к выходу. — Манипулируют друг другом. Торгуются. Торгуют своими действиями, своими чувствами, сексом, собой.

Они загрузили покупки в багажник. Ниган сел за руль. По переполненным улицам машина покатилась к выезду из города.

— Филиппу очень повезло с тобой Лукас, — сказал Ниган, набирая скорость на шоссе. — Ты спас ему жизнь. Вряд ли кто-то когда-то делал или сделает для него то же самое.

Лукас невольно улыбнулся. Он был готов сделать для Филиппа, что угодно. Но ему никогда не приходило в голову смотреть на это так, как сказал Ниган. Будто он сделал Филиппу подарок. В такой точке зрения было что-то приятное, расслабляющее и успокаивающее. Он спас Филиппа, Филипп должен это оценить.

Но когда Лукас приехал на ранчо и снова оказался в доме, где убил человека, он устыдился своих мыслей. 

Лукас поднялся в спальню к Филиппу. Он лежал на матрасе, повернувшись лицом к стене. Стоило Лукасу пристроиться рядом, как в комнату вошли Клайв и Боб. Филипп и Лукас даже не успели поговорить. Их больше не оставляли наедине. 

Когда они ужинали со всеми во дворе, Лукас посмотрел на место, где провел вчерашние день и ночь — неподвижный и обнаженный — и внутри у него похолодело. Ни за что на свете он не хотел бы снова пережить это. Он попытался представить, как выглядел со стороны, и у него пропал аппетит. Он посмотрел на Филиппа, чтобы убедиться, что Филипп не испытывает к нему отвращения. Но Филипп, не поднимая головы, разглядывал свои кеды. Неужели он стыдился Лукаса? Стеснялся сидеть рядом с ним? После того, как он убил, после того, как был унижен.

Лукас бы многое отдал, чтобы снова почувствовать ту легкость, которую чувствовал в машине с Ниганом.  
***  
— Филипп, помоги мне отнести продукты на кухню.

Солнце стояло в зените. Филипп вместе с Лукасом помогал чинить крышу пристройки. Лукас сидел на карнизе, Филип подавал ему гвозди, стоя не стремянке.

Ниган только что приехал. Открыл багажник джипа, достал один из бумажных пакетов. Филипп быстро оглядел двор. Почему Ниган именно его просит о помощи? К своему ужасу Филипп понял, что больше некого. Лукас, Боб и Клайв сидят на крыше, другие мужчины или возятся с канализацией или ушли на рыбалку. Женщины работают в огороде, трое стирают около колодца.

— Поторопись, Филипп.

Он не сразу сдвинулся с места. Посмотрел на Лукаса, получил одобрительную улыбку. Улыбка Лукаса была такой родной и близкой, что Филиппу захотелось кричать. Нет! Он не хочет помогать Нигану! Не хочет даже близко к нему подходить! Он ненавидит все на этом ранчо! Он чувствует себя здесь как в тюрьме! А еще он бы прокричал: давай уйдем отсюда, Лукас. Немедленно! Сейчас же! Хотел, но не смог. Что толку кричать, если Ниган не даст им уйти. Филипп угадывал угрозу в самодовольном голосе Нигана, в его расслабленной позе, в его изучающем, издевательском взгляде. Потому Филипп поплелся к машине и взял пакет. Он старался держаться на три шага позади Нигана по пути к дому и внутри.

— Смотри какая клубника, — казалось Ниган наслаждался страхом Филиппа.

Он доставал из пакета фрукты, овощи, колбасы и усмехался. Филипп отступил, желая уйти.

— Не думал, что ты смолчишь, — сказал Ниган таким же беспечным тоном, каким хвалил фрукты. Каким просил помощи.

Филипп замер.

— Держи, — Ниган бросил ему пакет яблочного сока.

Движение было таким неожиданным, что Филипп по инерции выставил вперед руки и поймал.

— Отнеси в мою комнату, — Ниган широко улыбнулся.

Филипп покачал головой. Ниган шагнул к нему и ударил кулаком в живот. Хватая ртом воздух, Филипп согнулся пополам. Лицо его оказалось в несколький сантиметрах от пряжки ремня на джинсах Нигана. Когда Ниган прикоснулся к его волосам, Филипп запаниковал. 

— Как ты объяснишь Лукасу откуда у тебя синяки? — говоря, Ниган перебирал пальцами его волосы.

Филипп шарахнулся к двери и налетел на Маргарет. Старуха посмотрела на Нигана и вышла.

Она знает, подумал Филипп. Она знает. Все знают. Они все в сговоре. Чтобы Ниган не делал, в общине все его поддерживают.

— Подними сок, — мягко сказал Ниган. — И отнеси в мою комнату.

От слез Филипп едва видел чертов пакет. Ладони вспотели так, что он едва его удержал. Слезы мешали рассмотреть лестницу. На втором этаже он встретил Лори. Она улыбнулась ему и Нигану и плотнее закуталась в свою шаль. Филиппу показалось, что все отвернулись от него. Он попал в кошмар. В зазеркалье, и люди вокруг — куклы, которыми управляет Ниган.

Филипп зашел в комнату и остановился в ее центре. Солнечный день. Прямые солнечные лучи падали на матрас. Через окно Филипп видел Лукаса на крыше пристройки. Он улыбался и шутил с людьми Нигана.

Ниган подошел к Филиппу сзади, приподнял его футболку, провел пальцами по пояснице, потянул за ремень джинсов.

Филипп рванулся в сторону.

— Тише-тише, — Ниган сжал сзади его шею. — Как ты объяснишь Лукасу свои синяки?

— Нет, — прошептал Филипп. Он сам не знал, с чем спорил. К нему вернулся голос он мог закричать, но не сделал этого.

— Считаешь, Лукасу пора узнать о наших отношениях? Считаешь, он готов? — Ниган прижался к его спине, потерся пахом о его задницу и начал расстегивать его джинсы.

Филипп оттолкнул его руки. Ниган низко засмеялся и ударил его по почкам. А когда Филипп согнулся, подхватил его под живот, легко оторвал его от пола и поставил на колени.

— Не нравится, когда с тобой нежничают? — Ниган снова взял Филиппа за шею, заставил наклониться вперед и прижал щекой к полу.

Второй рукой Ниган погладил его задницу.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, сам расстегни и спусти штаны для меня.

И Филипп расстегнул. Он елозил щекой по полу, стоял на коленях, выпятив задницу, не мог освободиться и боялся, что Ниган… Что? Убьет его? Изобьет? Оставит синяки? Филипп не понимал, когда он принял правила этой мерзкой игры, но он расстегнул джинсы. Расстегнул, но не смог их спустить. Ниган сам рывком стянул их. Филипп не сдержал вскрик. Из-за неудобно вывернутой шеи крик превратился в хрип.

Посмеиваясь, но не отпуская его шеи, Ниган вставил в Филиппа палец. Несколько раз грубо и неглубоко толкнулся. Потом он отпустил шею Филиппа и запыхтел, возясь со своей одеждой. В следующий миг он схватил Филиппа за бедра и вогнал в него свой член. Двигался мелкими рывками, пока не вошел до конца. Филипп зажмурился. Веки обожгли слезы. Они потекли по щекам на пол.  
Ниган втянул носом воздух и начал трахать его быстро, размашисто, после нескольких толчков останавливаясь, чтобы снова вдохнуть. Каждый раз этот вдох звучал по разному: то как рычание, то как стон, то как свист.

Слезы Филиппа перешли в рыдания. Безудержные и бесполезные всхлипы мешали дышать. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он задыхается. Перед глазами все расплывалось, неудобно выгнутая шея горела, задница болела. И Филипп мечтал только об одном, чтобы все закончилось, и он смог снова вздохнуть.

Ниган впился пальцами в его бедра, коротко рыкнул и затих. Медленно он погладил Филиппа по спине, потом откинул как использованную вещь. Филипп перекатился на бок и инстинктивно прикрыл руками пах. От прикосновения к собственному вялому и холодному члену, его накрыло новой волной омерзения.

— Вытри сопли, подтяни штаны и спускайся вниз, — приказал Ниган, выходя из комнаты.

Филипп зажмурился, глотая слезы.

— Эй, Лукас! — крикнул Ниган внизу, и слезы Филиппа высохли.

Некоторое время он лежал без движений и таращился в потолок. Потом поднялся, оделся и вытер лицо рукой.

Нет, нельзя в таком виде идти во двор. Нельзя показываться Лукасу.

Дверь за спиной Филиппа открылась. На пороге появилась Маргарет.

— Если ты уже здесь, вымой пол, — прокаркала она и вручила Филиппу швабру.

Он схватился за нее почти с благодарностью. Не нужно ничего решать, не нужно никуда идти, не нужно думать, как обмануть Лукаса. Не нужно думать, зачем обманывать Лукаса. Потому что Филипп уже не понимал. Моментами не понимал. Он действительно верит, что так сможет защитить Лукаса или просто ведется на то, что ему внушает Ниган? Может, на самом деле, он не защищает Лукаса, а загоняет его в ловушку? Их обоих?

На досках пола царапины и пятна.

— Отодвинь матрас, — проскрипела Маргарет.

Филипп подумал, что комната Нигана выглядит такой же пустой и необжитой, как все остальные. Личные вещи лежали в такой же спортивной сумке из дешевого супермаркета, как у Клайва. В этой сумке, должно быть, Ниган держит отобранный у Филиппа телефон. Осталась ли у телефона зарядка? Когда и как он сможет порыться в вещах Нигана, чтобы это проверить? Филипп обернулся на Маргарет. Она указала ему пальцем на угол, и он нарисовал на полу очередной круг шваброй.

— Теперь идем в другие комнаты, — сказала Маргарет.

До вечера Филипп вымыл полы на втором этаже и в двух гостиных на первом.  
Потом Филипп вышел из дома и сел на крыльцо. Высоко в небе пролетела стая уток. Филипп слышал их крики, но поленился поднять голову. 

Лукас и другие закончили с крышей пристройки, теперь, перешучиваясь, таскали доски.

Увидев Филиппа, Лукас помахал ему рукой. Первое что бросилось Филиппу в глаза это повязка на большом пальце Лукаса. Когда Лукас подошел, Филипп перехватил его руку.

— Что случилось?

— Порезался, — Лукас сел рядом, обнял Филиппа за плечи и поднял голову, рассматривая птиц.

— Мы закончили с пристройкой. Осталось только заменить несколько досок пола, — сообщил Лукас и поцеловал Филиппа.

Оторвавшись от Лукаса, Филипп посмотрел на ворота, и у него возникла отчаянная идея.

— Идем погуляем, — взяв Лукаса за руку, он потянул его через двор.

Ранчо окружали стены не ниже двух с половиной метров. Ворота наверху изгибались дугой.

— Ниган не разрешил сегодня никому покидать ранчо, — остановил Филиппа и Лукаса здоровяк в футболке с изображением гитары на груди.

Только сегодня? Что ты скажешь завтра, подумал Филипп.

— Ладно, — как ни в чем не бывало согласился Лукас.

Они пошли вдоль стен, вокруг двора. Все так же держались за руки. А когда оказались позади дома, Лукас толкнул Филиппа к стене, прижался губами к губам, потерся бедрами о его бедра. Филипп ответил на поцелуй, но стоило Лукасу запустить руки ему под футболку, Филипп вырвался. Он увидел, как вытянулось лицо Лукаса, и испугался.

— Прости, — прошептал Филипп.

— Нет, я осел, — покачал головой Лукас. — Набрасываюсь на тебя, после того, как этот мудак напал на тебя. Ниган говорил, что после того, как тебя пытались изнасиловать, тебе могут не понравиться мои прикосновения.

— Ниган? — Филипп был близок к истерике.

— Филипп, прости, — Лукас гладил его плечи и руки. — Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, не хотел расстроить тебя, напомнить тебе…

Что Лукасу говорил Ниган? Почему они говорили о Филиппе? Ниган сказал Лукасу, что он может причинить боль Филиппу? Филипп подался вперед и впился губами в губы Лукаса. Чтобы там Ниган не наговорил Лукасу, он не отберет его у Филиппа. У Филиппа снова навернулись на глаза слезы.

— Что случилось? — спросил Лукас.

На этот раз Филипп не соврал:

— Я очень хочу домой, — прошептал он. — Я ужасно, отчаянно хочу…

Филипп осекся. Он готов повторять это снова и снова, но ведь Ниган, наверное, предупредил Лукаса, что Филипп это скажет.

— Конечно, тебе нужно домой, — Лукас выглядел обеспокоенным и расстроенным. — Завтра я поговорю с Ниганом.

— Нет! — Филипп мгновенно вспотел.

— Что нет?

Филипп выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Я останусь до конца каникул.

— Серьезно? Ты уверен?

— Да, я хочу остаться с тобой.

Они вернулись к дому. Во время ужина во дворе Филипп смотрел на стены. Их можно перелезть. Воспользоваться лестницей, с помощью которой Лукас сегодня поднимался на крышу пристройки. Воспользоваться лестницей и спрыгнуть вниз. Ночью. А потом пойти через лес. Филипп боялся открытой местности. Он прикинул расстояние. Слишком далеко — что через лес, что через поле — им понадобится часа два, чтобы добраться до жилых мест. А Ниган и его люди… Как же Филипп ненавидел их всех. Они все заодно. Маргарет знала, что Ниган насилует Филиппа. Лори догадывалась. Но никто ничего не сказал. Может, Клайв и другие, что спят в одной комнате с ним и с Лукасом следят за ними. А значит, если им удастся перелезть забор и выбраться, им не позволят уйти далеко.

Телефон. Если Филипп до него доберется, он позвонит Хелен и она их встретит. Подберет за лесом. До лесной дороги всего пятнадцать минут, если бежать.

Филипп думал об этом, когда община уселась в гостиной. Что-то вроде вечерней проповеди и обсуждения дневных успехов и ошибок. Обычай такой же мерзкий, как утренняя медитация. Лукас пропустил ее только однажды, после идиотского унизительного покаяния. Теперь вместе с Клайвом и всеми вставал затемно и выходил во двор, чтобы сидеть там истуканом с закрытыми глазами.

Филипп поежился. Он ненавидел здесь все. Ему казалось, что за ним постоянно наблюдают.

Телефон. Почему сегодня ему не сразу пришло в голову обыскать вещи Нигана? После того как Ниган вышел, до того, как вошла Маргарет. Ведь было у Филиппа время надеть джинсы. Но он сглупил, слишком увлекся жалостью себе, чтобы думать.

В следующий раз… Филипп стиснул зубы. Он уже не сомневался, что следующий раз будет. Почему? Наверное, сегодня после слов Нигана: «как ты объяснишь синяки Лукасу?», Филипп понял, что Ниган не собирается останавливаться, Ниган будет его насиловать снова и снова, пока Филипп не привыкнет и не захочет остаться здесь. С людьми, которые ему противны. Пока Филипп не опротивит сам себе. Интересно, как быстро это случится?

Этого не будет, если он найдет телефон, сказал себе Филипп. В вещах Нигана или где-то еще. Филипп обыщет каждый угол на ранчо, потом сбежит вместе с Лукасом. Без вариантов. О других возможностях он запретил себе думать.

Двери общего зала открылись. Вместе с Лукасом Филипп поднялся наверх и лег на матрас. Рядом с Лукасом, но больше не вместе. Поблизости ворочались, сопели и похрапывали Клайв, Боб и еще двое мужчин.

После убийства Тео прошло пять дней. Распорядок дня в общине редко позволял Филиппу и Лукасу остаться наедине. Короткая прогулка перед ужином, отдых после очередной домашней работы, и то рядом всегда кто-то крутился. Подсматривал, подслушивал. Филипп не мог думать об этом иначе.

Наконец-то запустили водопровод. Теперь Филипп мог зайти в ванную — две наверху, две внизу — и включить воду. Шум воды помогал ему сосредоточиться.

Он знал, что Ниган снова его изнасилует. Готовился к этому, храбрился, думал о телефоне, но растерялся и испугался, когда Ниган вцепился в его локоть и потащил к дому. Он сделал это прямо во дворе. Лукас уехал в город за какими-то материалами. Но остальные люди из общины были здесь. Клайв даже в дверях посторонился, когда Ниган затащил Филиппа в дом.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Филипп не успевал даже думать. Зная, что сопротивление бесполезно, он уперся на лестнице и схватился за перила. Ниган ударил его под дых, снова заговорил о синяках. Но Филипп будто свихнулся. Как будто надежда на побег внушила ему, что он неуязвимый.

Но он не был не только неуязвимым, но даже сильным или тяжелым. Ниган воспользовался своими фокусами, надавил под ключицами и на груди, а когда Филипп обмяк, без труда занес его в свою комнату и бросил на матрас. Несколько раз вжал в пружинящую губку лицом. Ему как будто нравилось, как Филипп машет руками и задыхается. Дождавшись когда Филипп затих, Ниган перевернул его на спину.

— Не стоило тебе устраивать истерику, — Ниган отвесил ему пощечину. — Снимай штаны.

Господи, этому кретину нужно послушание, Филипп всхлипнул. Ниган ударил его в бок.

— Считаю до трех.

— Нет, — прошептал Филипп, возясь с ремнем.

— Спусти их, — продолжал давить Ниган, и Филипп разревелся.

Ниган снова перевернул его лицом в матрас и надавил на затылок. И держал так долго, что у Филиппа поплыли перед глазами черные круги. Из-за них он ничего не видел, даже когда Ниган отпустил его.

— Спусти джинсы!

Филипп подчинился. Приподнял задницу и дрожащими руками потянул пояс вниз.

— Сними их нахер полностью!

Захлебываясь слезами, Филипп перевернулся на бок и снял джинсы. Он двигался ужасно медленно, но Ниган не подгонял его. Сидел рядом и щурился.

— Встань на четвереньки.

Филипп подчинился. Он закричал, когда Ниган вошел в него. Почему сегодня было особенно больно? Это скоро закончится. Это не может продолжаться вечно. Еще как может, подумал Филипп. Если он не найдет телефон, не сбежит ему останется только перерезать себе вены.

Ниган кончил и как обычно оттолкнул Филиппа. Как обычно? С каких это пор Филипп привык к этому?

Ниган вышел из комнаты, за стеной зашумела вода.

Господи, благослови канализацию и водопровод, подумал Филипп и подполз к сумке. Он не нашел свой телефон. Зато нашел другой, быстро набрал номер. Услышав голос Хелен, он не позволил ей и слова вставить.

— Хелен? Я не могу долго говорить. Просто выслушай меня. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Забери меня. Завтра ночью жди на лесной дороге. Прошу тебя.

— Что случилось, Филипп?

Он испугался. Он совсем не подумал, как объяснит все это Хелен. Видно, Ниган все мозги из него вытрахал. Что сделает Ниган, если Хелен приедет сегодня? Филипп мог представить себе несколько одинаково ужасных сценариев.

— Сделай так как я говорю, иначе он убьет Лукаса, — сказал он и отключился.

Филипп больше не слышал шума воды, а значит Ниган… Он запихнул телефон в сумку за миг до того, как дверь открылась.

Ниган посмотрел на Филиппа, на сумку, около которой он сидел.

— Рылся в моих вещах?

Филипп отчаянно замотал головой. Только теперь он заметил, что не надел штаны. И он не знал, чего боялся больше, что Ниган снова его отымеет или что догадается, что он куда-то звонил.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оделся и убрался с ранчо, пока Лукас не вернулся, — сказал Ниган. — Мне не нужны воры и лгуны.

— Что?!

— Убирайся, чтобы я тебе больше никогда не видел!

Филипп подумал, что сходит с ума. Ниган его отпускает? Он не может его отпустить. Филипп пойдет в полицию. Расскажет всем, что Ниган с ним делал. 

Нет. Он никуда не пойдет, потому что у Нигана останется Лукас. Ниган скажет Лукасу, что Филипп его бросил. Ниган сделает с Лукасом все, что захочет. И Филипп очень живо мог себе это представить.

— П-п-пожалуйста, — он снова начал заикаться.

— Ты лживое маленькое похотливое дерьмо. Тебе никогда не стать одним из нас.

— Прости, — заплакал Филипп.

Ниган резко присел и схватил его за волосы.

— Ты даже сейчас мне врешь.

— П-прости, — проскулил Филипп и зажмурился. Ниган был слишком близко, Филиппа начала бить дрожь.

— Врешь мне. Врешь Лукасу. Присосался к нему как клещ и портишь ему жизнь. Тебе мало того, что он убил из-за тебя?

— Я… и-исправлюсь. Сделаю все что угодно. Прошу, разреши мне остаться, — произнес Филипп, не открывая глаз. Он чувствовал дыхание Нигана на своей щеке и думал, что у него сейчас разорвется сердце. Ему было так страшно, он был беспомощен и уязвим. Совершенно, абсолютно беспомощен. Он так хотел, чтобы все закончилось. Хотел оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Но он не мог предать Лукаса.

— Р-разреши мне остаться, — всхлипнул Филипп.

— Ты живешь в моем доме, жрешь мою еду, ходишь по моей земле. Из-за тебя умер мой человек, — прошипел Ниган. — И что я получаю от тебя вместе благодарности?

— Я больше не буду, — Филипп уже не понимал, что говорит. Он так дрожал, что дважды прикусил себе язык.

— Ты не понимаешь, что такое доверие и уважение. Ты устроил истерику перед моими людьми. Твое упрямство смущает моих людей. Смущает Лукаса. Правду говорят, одна паршивая овца портит все стадо.

— Прости-прости.

Ниган отпустил его.

— Еще раз устроишь истерику, и я сам отвезу тебя в город.

Снова Филипп почувствовал предательское мерзкое облегчение. Почти радость из-за того, что Ниган отпустил его, позволил ему отползти, одеться, вздохнуть. Из-за того, что не трогает. Из-за того, что разрешил остаться.

Выскочив из комнаты Нигана, Филипп влетел в ванную и включил воду. Сел на пол и уперся лбом в железный унитаз. В висках пульсировала кровь. В голове крутилось идиотское: «прости-прости». Прости Лукас, что врал тебе, прости, что из-за меня ты убил человека, прости что подвел тебя. Ниган прав, Филипп всего лишь мелкое похотливое лживое дерьмо. Никогда у него ничего не получалось. Всегда когда он хотел как лучше, выходило только хуже. Он не способен ни на что. Он всем мешает.

Слезы высохли, шум воды постепенно заглушил мысли. Филипп сидел с закрытыми глазами, ему казалось он плывет, сплавляется на лодке по реке. Он никогда этого не делал, и наверное, никогда не сделает. Жалость к себе снова сжала горло. Он вспомнил лодку Гейба. Кажется, Гейб сказал, что сделал ее сам. Гейб. Хелен. Она будет ждать завтра в лесу.

Филипп вздохнул. Он должен поговорить с Лукасом. Что если Лукас не захочет уходить? 

Филипп провел рукой по лицу, выпрямился и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Нос распух, глаза красные. Точно так же он выглядел после смерти матери. Почему он теряет тех, кого любит больше всего?

Время тянулось медленно, но в кои-то веки Филипп был за это благодарен. Он спустился вниз, помог Маргарет почистить картошку на ужин, принес копчености из подвала.

Он смывал с рук подцепленную в подвале паутину, когда приехал Лукас. За общим ужином Филипп внимательно наблюдал за Лукасом. Он общался с Ниганом и его людьми легко, весело и с удовольствием. Охотно отвечал на вопросы, с готовностью помогал убирать и мыть посуду. 

— Хорошо бы поставить у колодца несколько насосов, — сказал Ниган. — Вроде тех, что мы видели в Нью-Йорке. 

— Механических? В зале на втором этаже? — уточнил Лукас.

— Точно.

Когда они были в Нью-Йорке, с ревностью подумал Филипп. С каких пор они понимают друг друга с полуслова? Все это походило на заговор. В какую-то минуту Филиппу показалось, что он не понимает половины разговоров за столом. Будто эти люди, а вместе с ними и Лукас общались на неизвестном ему языке. И все что Филипп мог сделать, это тупо улыбаться, как только встречался взглядом с Лукасом. Улыбка выходила неживой и натянутой. Трудно изображать жизнерадостность, если ты несчастен.

Во время вечернего собрания Филипп сидел один в комнате и кусал губы. За окном потемнело. Завтра когда наступит темнота, они с Лукасом должны выбраться отсюда. Они сумеют. Филипп не заметил, как начал раскачиваться взад и вперед.

Он продолжал раскачиваться, когда пришел Лукас.

Клайв вошел за Лукасом и завозился со своим матрасом. Лукас погладил Филиппа по спине.

— Что с тобой?

— Все в порядке, — Филипп выдавил очередную фальшивую улыбку.

— Ты опять постоянно скрещиваешь руки на груди, — прошептал Лукас, наклоняясь к нему.

Клайв отвлекся от своего дела, глянул на Филиппа и усмехнулся.

— Лукас, давай выйдем, — Филипп прижался губами к уху Лукаса.

Лукас обеспокоенно моргнул. Встал и протянул Филиппу руку. Филипп взялся за нее и сам подивился заторможенности своих движений. С каких пор он кривится как старик, поднимаясь на ноги? С тех пор, как Ниган начал бить и ебать его.

Не думать о Нигане, приказал себе Филипп. В коридоре он переплел пальцы с пальцами Лукаса, перехватил инициативу, завел Лукаса в ванную и задвинул защелку. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Лукас.

Филипп закусил губу, плохое начало, очень плохое. Раньше стоило им остаться наедине, Лукас тянулся за поцелуем, теперь волнуется и нервничает. Но Филипп сам в этом виноват, последние дни он все время отталкивал Лукаса. В последние дни он ни разу первый не поцеловал Лукаса. Неужели они так быстро отвыкли друг от друга? 

— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал Филипп и удивился тому, как неискренне и пусто прозвучали его слова. Как раньше ему удавалось шутить и радоваться любому намеку? Нужно действовать, а не говорить, подумал Филипп и подался вперед.

Он прижался губами к губам Лукаса, закрыл глаза, приоткрыл рот, коснулся языком языка Лукаса. Он двигался слишком сосредоточенно, слишком старательно, будто боялся ошибиться. Но Лукас вроде не почувствовал фальши? Черт! Как может Филипп думать о фальши, целуя Лукаса? 

— Я люблю тебя, — Филипп расстегнул джинсы Лукаса, обнял пальцами его напряженный член. Лукас задышал чаще. Целуя шею Филиппа, погладил его спину и ягодицы. 

— Я так сильно скучал по тебе, — прошептал Лукас, стягивая джинсы с Филиппа и притираясь своим членом к его.

Никогда раньше Филиппу не требовалось время, чтобы возбудиться. Прежде он чутко реагировал на любое прикосновение Лукаса, на каждый поцелуй. Прежде, до Нигана.

Не думать о Нигане, отдернул себя Филипп. Он снова впился в губы Лукаса, взял в кулак оба члена и провел по ним рукой. Возбуждение пришло вместе со странной слабостью. Филипп чувствовал себя так, будто перепил, координация движений нарушилась, мысли перепутались. Он опустился на колени перед Лукасом и взял его член в рот. Погладив языком головку, провел ладонью по собственному члену. Главное не сбиться с ритма, стучало в ушах. Принять в горло Лукаса, оттянуть крайнюю плоть на своем члене. Подстроиться, ускориться, остановиться, не спешить. Так они станут одним существом. Зависимы друг от друга в удовольствии и движении.

Перед тем, как излиться Филиппу в горло, Лукас протяжно застонал. Филиппа скрутил оргазм от одного этого стона. В голове стало блаженно пусто.

— Ты сладкий на вкус, — улыбнулся Филипп, глядя на Лукаса снизу вверх.

— Ты сумасшедший, — засмеялся Лукас.

Филипп, и правда, чувствовал себя сумасшедшим. Он сидел на полу. Пальцы были липкими от собственной спермы. На губах вкус Лукаса. Чтобы продлить это безумное удовольствие, он снова взял его расслабленный член в рот.

Лукас охнул, придавил основание рукой и коснулся щеки Филиппа.

— Перестань, — взмолился Лукас.

Опустившись на пол, он затащил Филиппа себе на колени. Они не оделись. Лукас гладил обнаженные бедра Филиппа. И чтобы он не рассматривал его, чтобы не заметил синяков — господи, Филипп даже не знал сколько их, потому что боялся себя осматривать — Филипп утянул Лукаса в новый поцелуй.

— Давай уйдем отсюда, — попросил Филипп. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Всегда. Просыпаться в одной постели. Трахаться, сколько захочу и когда захочу, не подчиняясь дурацкому распорядку, не прячась.

— Но… — начал Лукас, Филипп снова его поцеловал.

— Если не хочешь возвращаться в Тиволи, давай уедем в Калифорнию, в Мексику. Куда захочешь, только ты и я.

— Ммм, — протянул Лукас ему в губы.

— Только ты и я, — повторил Филипп как молитву.

Рука Лукаса скользнула к его паху. Лукас снова возбудился, упираясь Филиппу членом в бедро, погладил его член.

— У меня нет презерватива, — прошептал Лукас.

— Похер… — сказал Филипп и тут же прикусил язык. Он не помнил, трахал его Ниган с презервативом или без. Если он чем-то заразился, то заразит Лукаса. — Подожди!

Филипп засуетился, подвинулся, дернул Лукаса вниз, и устроился на нем так, чтобы член Лукаса оказался между его бёдер. 

— Не то же самое, — извиняясь, улыбнулся Филипп.

— Сойдет, — выдохнул Лукас в его губы и толкнулся членом ему под яйца.

Член Филиппа терся о живот Лукаса. И на этот раз ему не потребовалось время, чтобы возбудиться. У него горело лицо и все тело, срывалось дыхание и ныло в груди. Дерганные движения бедер только усиливали ощущения. 

— Сожми еще чуть-чуть, — Лукас тоже задыхался.

— Положи руку мне на поясницу.

— Ниже можно?- засмеялся Лукас. 

— Только если обещаешь увезти меня отсюда и купить презервативы.

— Сотню!

— Что? — простонал Филипп.

— Я куплю сотню презервативов.

— Мы уедем.

— Все что захочешь, Филипп.

Они кончили одновременно, и ненадолго Филипп поверил, что все будет хорошо.

— Хелен встретит нас завтра ночью в лесу, — прошептал он в волосы Лукаса. — Только никому ничего не говори, Лукас.

— Да что с тобой, Филипп?

— Прошу тебя, обещай, что никому не скажешь.

Филипп погладил большим пальцем бровь Лукаса. Лукас кивнул. Клянусь, Лукас, я больше никогда не буду тебя обманывать, подумал Филипп.  
А потом они вернулись в комнату, и Филипп долго лежал и смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, как они в это вляпались. Когда свернули не туда?  
***  
К утренней медитации Лукас проснулся со стояком. Поднимаясь, он посмотрел на Филиппа. Филипп спал или притворялся? Возможно ли было не услышать, как в одной с тобой комнате пятеро человек встают и одеваются? Мог ли Филипп притворяться?

Филиппу здесь не нравится, вместе с этой мыслью пришло чувство вины. Это из-за Лукаса Филипп должен сидеть на ранчо все каникулы. Филипп не жаловался, но Лукас видел его подавленность. Наверняка, Филипп до сих переживает события той ночи.

Возможно, если бы Филипп медитировал вместе со всеми, ходил на проповеди, он почувствовал бы себя лучше. Ведь как говорил Ниган: в новый день мы можем войти новыми людьми. Если ты искренен и честен с окружающими тебе не нужно тащить с собой свои сомнения и тайны. Все, что ты утаиваешь и скрываешь превращается в зло и рано или поздно оборачивается против тебя и тех, кого ты любишь. 

Из предрассветных сумерек проглядывала стена ранчо. Лукас опустился на землю вместе с остальными членами общины. Закрывая глаза, он все еще думал о Филиппе. Эти мысли мешали ему сосредоточиться на звуках и запахах приближающегося дня. Вчера Филипп флиртовал почти так же откровенно, как раньше. Лукас уже и забыл, как скучал по такому Филиппу. Мягко-настойчивому и чувствительному. Последние дни Филипп был сам на себя не похож. Лукасу было больно видеть, как Филипп переживает из-за случившегося с Тео. Ниган сказал, что Филиппу нужно время, чтобы оправиться, что Лукас не должен его ни о чем расспрашивать. Сказал, что если Лукас будет вести себя как обычно, это даст Филиппу ощущение стабильности, успокоит его.

Мысль о побеге вызывала у Лукаса одновременно радость и стыд. Он сделает так, как захочет Филипп, но он не хотел обманывать Нигана. Ниган и его люди столько сделали для Лукаса, будет неблагодарностью уйти, не попрощавшись. Бежать как воры и преступники. «Я горжусь твоей искренностью и честностью. Ни каждому человеку это под силу», — сказал Ниган. Побег разочарует его. 

Лукас сделал глубокий вдох. Неподвижную спину обдало ветром. Он чувствовал, как ветер забирается под рубашку и ерошит волосы на макушке. Однажды Лукас разочаровал отца, он не хотел больше никого разочаровывать. Особенно того, кто верил в него.

После медитации и завтрака, Ниган позвал Лукаса в комнату для собраний. В прошлый раз они разговаривали здесь наедине после смерти Тео. Точнее, говорил Ниган, а Лукас, растерянный и подавленный, слушал. Он был благодарен Нигану за его слова, за его мудрость, за то, что помог справиться со смертью Тео и с чувством вины. Даже за очищение был благодарен. Лукас никому не собирался говорить, как тяжело далось ему публичное унижение. Но эта же тяжесть и слова Нигана убедили его, что он честно заплатил за свое преступление. Что он очистился перед богом и людьми.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой о Филиппе, Лукас, — сказал Ниган.- Я переживаю за него. Я чувствую ответственность за него с тех пор, как он живет с нами. После того, что Тео сделал с ним. Я знаю, что ты тоже переживаешь.

Ниган внимательно посмотрел на Лукаса. Лукас не знал, что ответить.

— Филиппу не нравится здесь?

Лукас смотрел в обеспокоенные глаза Нигана и чувствовал себя предателем.

— Он не ходит на проповеди, не медитирует с нами. Ни с кем не общается. Избегает разговоров со мной.

Лукас вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

— Но дело не только в этом. У него ведь и раньше были проблемы с адаптацией и периоды отчуждения, верно?

— Наверное, — Лукас ухватился за этот намек как за спасательную соломинку. Он не хотел обманывать Нигана. Но он пообещал Филиппу, что никому не скажет о побеге. Разговор про прошлое давал ему возможности обойти обе ловушки. — Филипп приехал в Тиволи полтора года назад. Из Нью-Йорка. Суд отобрал его у матери и отдал на усыновление.

— Это тяжелое испытание, особенно в таком возрасте, — сказал Ниган, поощряя Лукаса продолжать.

— Отчасти Филиппу повезло, Хелен и Гейб, они оказались хорошими родителями.

— А потом у Филиппа появился ты.

— Ага.

— Лукас, Маргарет видела, как Филипп положил руку поверх руки Тео за несколько дней до того, как все случилось.

— Что?

— Маргарет видела, как Филипп и Тео разговаривали на кухне, а потом Филипп положил руку на руку Тео.

— Это чушь.

— Филиппу пришлось нелегко. Мир за этими стенами портит людей. Учит их лгать, изворачиваться, использовать секс, чтобы получить внимание, дружбу и любовь.

— Филипп ни в чем не виноват.

— Конечно, нет. Но ты и сам видишь, что у него тяжело на душе. Ты, Тео и Филипп — вы все совершили ошибку. И Филипп нуждается в очищении и покаянии не меньше, чем ты. 

Лукас представил Филиппа обнаженным посреди двора. Нет, только не это.

Ниган сжал его плечо.

— Ты доверяешь мне?

— Да.

— Разве я не помог тебе, когда твой отец отвернулся от тебя?

— Помог.

— Разве я не защитил тебя, когда ты совершил убийство?

— Я очень благодарен тебе за это, Ниган.

— Ты убил члена моей семьи, но я принял тебя как родного сына.

— Мне очень жаль, Ниган.

— Я рад, что ты стал членом моей семьи. Разве мы не семья, Лукас?

— Семья.

— Разве мы не должны быть честны друг с другом во всем?

— Должны.

— С друг с другом и с самими собой. Ты уверен, что Филипп честен с тобой? Ты уверен, что он не использует секс, чтобы заставить тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь? 

— Нет, Филипп никогда ни к чему меня не принуждал!

— Он хочет уйти. И хочет, чтобы ты ушёл вместе с ним.

Лукас посмотрел на Нигана. Он обо всем знает? Вот к чему этот разговор? 

— Да, Филипп хочет уйти вместе со мной, — признался Лукас.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что никто — ни твой отец, ни Филипп — не имеют право принимать за тебя решения. Если ты уйдешь, я хочу, чтобы ты был уверен, что ты делаешь это не потому что Филипп манипулирует тобой с помощью секса, а потому что ты сам так решил.

— Я … — Лукас почувствовал необходимость оправдаться. Оправдать себя и Филиппа.

— Ничего не говори. Это твое решение и только твое.

Ниган не улыбался. Он выглядел уставшим и постаревшим. Я расстроил его, подумал Лукас. И от этого у него стало паршиво на душе.

Филипп ждал его под дверью. Руки сложены на груди, губа закушена. Он шарахнулся от Нигана и с тревогой посмотрел на Лукаса.

— Что он сказал? — Филипп схватил Лукаса за футболку.

— Ничего, — про себя Лукас отметил, что раньше Филиппа речи Нигана не интересовали. — Сходил бы на проповедь, сам послушал.

— Прости, — Филипп опустил голову.

Он выглядел таким бледным и потерянным, что Лукас обнял его.

— Филипп, что с тобой? Я сделаю все, как ты хочешь.

Филипп слабо улыбнулся.

— Собирайся, Лукас, мне нужна твоя помощь с машинами, — крикнул Ниган со двора.

Лукасу не понравился страх, какой он увидел на лице Филиппа. Поцеловав его в лоб, Лукас вышел на улицу.

— Нужно съездить на станцию, купить масло, тормозную жидкость. Отец учил тебя менять свечи?

— Нет.

— Я научу.

Ниган больше не сказал ни слова о Филиппе. Погода стояла хорошая. Беззубый хозяин станции постоянно шутил. Его внук, карапуз лет пяти, смеялся над глупыми шутками. Ниган читал газеты и обсуждал с Лукасом новости. Спокойный обычный день, будто не было неприятного разговора утром.

Когда Лукас вернулся на ранчо, Филипп смотрел на него все так же настороженно. С такой же настороженностью он потянулся за поцелуем. Лукас погладил его по спине и почувствовал, что Филипп дрожит.

На вечерней проповеди Ниган рассказывал печальные истории о людях покинувших общину. Их было четверо. Парикмахер из Висконсина, продавщица из Иллинойс. Двух других Лукас не запомнил. Все они плохо кончили — потеряли семью, потеряли себя, сказал Ниган. Кто-то убил, кто-то украл, кто-то спился, кто-то разбился на машине.

***

Они держались в темноте за руки и ждали, когда Клайв и остальные заснут. За окном свистел ветер. По небу плыли облака.

— Возьми кроссовки в руки, — Филипп повернулся к Лукасу.

Они выскользнули из комнаты. Филипп пошел впереди и замер на лестнице, прислушиваясь. Он не услышал ничего кроме тихого дыхания Лукаса рядом.  
Когда он обернулся, Лукас улыбнулся. Будто происходящее было приключением или игрой.  
Спустившись с крыльца, Филипп оглянулся на окна. Он боялся увидеть свет. Но окна оказались темными, как затянутое тучами небо.

— Быстрей, — подгонял Филипп Лукаса, когда они доставали из пристройки лестницу и тащили ее через двор.

Филипп первым взобрался на стену. Вокруг простиралась темнота: поле казалось черной водой, лес — не рассмотреть.

Филипп подумал, что с его счастьем он вполне может подвернуть или сломать ногу, прыгая вниз. Что они тогда будут делать? Он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что за ними наблюдают, что тишина в доме обманчива. Ниган просчитал все наперед и вот-вот начнет охоту.

Филипп прыгнул, приземлился на четвереньки и тут же вскочил. Схватился за Лукаса, когда тот оказался внизу. Он больше не намерен был с ним расставаться. 

— Быстрей, Лукас, прошу тебя.

Сначала бежать было легко. Потом земля стала неровной, под ноги то и дело попадали мелкие камни. Зато Филипп уже видел лес. Издалека он казался черной скалой, по мере приближения ощетинился тонкими ветками.

— Когда ты говорил с Хелен? — спросил Лукас.

— Что? Вчера.

— Что ты ей сказал? Она не удивилась, что должна ждать ночью на дороге?

Но Филипп не ответил. Что будет, если Хелен не приедет? Что если она не поняла где ждать? Что если… Филипп остановился и прислушался. Перевел дыхание, это всего лишь шорох.

Еще немного и они добрались до дороги. Несмотря на то, что у Филиппа кололо в боку, он закрутился волчком на месте, высматривая машину шерифа.

— Может она стоит за поворотом? — Лукас указал на деревья впереди.

Дорога — не дорога, две колеи, одна поросла травой, будто здесь год никто не проезжал.

— Может, здесь есть другая дорога? — предположил Лукас.

— Идем, — Филипп снова потянул его за руку. Небо заурчало далеким громом.

— Мне кажется, если пойти на север, через час мы выйдем к Покипси, — сказал Лукас. — Я отведу тебя и успею вернуться до утра.

— Успеешь что? — Филипп вцепился в его футболку.

— Вернуться, — Лукас мягко взял его за запястья.

— Нет-нет, — закричал Филипп. — Ты обещал.

— Я так не могу. Ниган принял меня, когда я сбежал от отца, когда я убил Тео, спас меня от тюрьмы. Я не могу убежать как вор и даже не попрощаться.

— Нет! Ты ему ничего не должен. Ты не можешь вернуться, — Филипп потянул Лукаса на себя, и они пошатнулись. — Я не уйду без тебя. Иначе все было зря. Я зря обманывал тебе, зря молчал, зря терпел…

Филипп захлебнулся словами. 

— Обманывал меня? — переспросил Лукас.

Филипп не хотел говорить об этом сейчас, знал, что причинит Лукасу боль, боялся этого, но у него не осталось выхода. 

— Ниган изнасиловал меня в ночь твоего, так называемого, покаяния.

Лукас неверяще уставился на Филиппа.

— Изнасиловал и отобрал телефон.

— Зачем ты это говоришь?

— Потому что это правда. Он сделал это снова, когда попросил занести покупки. И когда ты уехал в город.

Филиппу показалось, по лицу Лукаса прошла судорога.

— И все вокруг знали об этом. И Клайв… И Маргарет…

И тогда Лукас оттолкнул его. Так сильно, что Филипп едва удержался на ногах.

— Маргарет! — закричал Лукас. — Ты знал, что она видела тебя с Тео?

— Что?

— Она видела, как ты флиртовал с ним на кухне. И сейчас ты наговариваешь на Нигана, потому что слышал, как он мне об этом рассказал!

— Нет, Лукас. Ниган обманывает тебя. Он делает все, чтобы разлучить нас.

— Если бы он хотел нас разлучить, он отправил бы меня в тюрьму! А не спасал бы.

Лукас сделал шаг назад, Филипп решил, что он сейчас уйдет и бросился вперед. Он повис на Лукасе, поскользнулся, они упали и покатились по земле.

— Пожалуйста, поверь мне, Лукас, — Филипп обхватил Лукаса руками и ногами.

— Если это правда, почему ты молчал до сих пор? — Лукас приложил его спиной о землю и навалился сверху.

— Он сказал, что когда ты узнаешь, увидишь синяки, ты взбесишься и попытаешься кого-то убить.

Лицо Лукаса исказила гримаса боли.

— Как…

— Прости меня.

— Синяки? — Лукас отстранился, поднял футболку Филиппа и провел рукой по кровоподтеку на ребрах. — Господи, Филипп…

Глаза Лукаса наполнились слезами. Филипп не придумал ничего лучше, чем поцеловать его.

— Он сказал, что ты пытаешься управлять мной через секс, — в словах Лукаса было столько горечи, что Филипп не мог этого вынести.

— Прости, — он поцеловал уголок губ Лукаса, поцеловал дрожащий подбородок.

Стиснув челюсти, Лукас вцепился в пояс его джинсов. Двумя злыми рывками расправился с ремнем и пуговицами. Во всех его действиях Филипп чувствовал обреченность и отчаяние. Он не знал как успокоить и утешить Лукаса.

— Ты поэтому не хотел трахаться со мной без презерватива? — выплюнул ему в лицо Лукас.

— Да, — глядя в глаза Лукасу, Филипп приподнял бедра, словно подталкивая Лукаса стянуть с себя джинсы. Он чувствовал, что Лукас возбужден, и решил что, возможно, это станет своего рода компенсацией. Самой глупой идиотской, но честной и единственно возможной. Чтобы не случилось, где бы они не ошиблись, если Лукас хочет, они разделят последствия на двоих.

Лукас ответил на приглашение, спустил с Филиппа штаны и засунул руку ему между ног. Когда Филипп расстегнул ремень Лукаса, раздался рев мотора, свет фар ударил по глазам. Хелен?

Колеса джипа остановились в пятидесяти сантиметрах от головы Филиппа, вторая машина встала в метре от их с Лукасом ног.

— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? — прогремел Ниган.

Филипп не видел его из-за слепящего света фар. Не мог рассмотреть людей вокруг. Лукас поднес руку к глазам и огляделся.

— Решил его трахнуть, Лукас? — Ниган выбрался из машины и облокотился на капот. — Не останавливайся.

Лукас поднялся на колени, пытаясь закрыть собой Филиппа.

— Или у тебя не стоит при зрителях? — Ниган хохотнул. Сразу несколько голосов поддержали его.

Филипп посмотрел на небо. От света фар тучи превратились в грязную вату. Глядя на них, Филипп подтянул джинсы. Страх пришел не сразу, постепенно и болезненно кольнул под лопаткой. Когда Лукас попытался встать, Филипп резко сел и схватил его за руку.

— Нет, Лукас! — он сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Не делай глупостей? Или может, собирался сказать, что все бесполезно?

По стволам деревьев прокатился луч света. Приближалась еще одна машина. Клайв и Боб достали винтовки.

— Успел позвонить сучке-шерифу? — сплюнул Ниган.

Лукас повернулся в сторону подъезжающей машины. Сидя на земле, Филипп не мог ее видеть, зажмурившись, он молился, чтобы у Хелен хватило мозгов не связываться с Ниганом, бежать и привести помощь.

Клайв выстрелил. Филипп в ужасе зажал уши. Еще один выстрел.

— Достал?

— Кажется.

— Мазила.

Выстрел раздался откуда-то издалека.

Пожалуйста, уезжай Хелен, шевелил губами Филипп.

— Она уезжает.

— Стреляй по колесам.

— Это машина шерифа?

— Я разбил ей стекло.

Еще выстрелы. Ругань.

— Она ушла в лес.

— Найдите ее! — рявкнул Ниган.

Трое людей сорвались с места.

Ниган в два шага оказался около Филиппа, схватил его за шиворот, поставил на ноги и толкнул животом на капот джипа.

— Нет!

Повернув голову, Филипп увидел, как Ниган оттолкнул Лукаса, а Клайв оттеснил его стволом винтовки в сторону.

— Что ты ей сказал? — Ниган ударил Филиппа по почкам.

Филипп упал бы, если бы Ниган не подхватил его снова за шиворот и не прижал к машине.

— Я же предупреждал тебя, что больше не потерплю твоих фокусов, — Ниган сжал пальцы сзади на шее Филиппа.

Филипп услышал, как закричал Лукас. Ниган приложил Филиппа лбом о капот и все голоса заглушил звон в ушах. Ниган сдернул с Филиппа джинсы.

— Ты в большом долгу передо мной, — Ниган наклонился над Филиппом. — Ведь из-за тебя я и мои парни лишились сладкой задницы Тео. В кого теперь нам спускать своё напряжение?

Рядом засмеялись. Филипп прижимался животом к капоту машины и не мог пошевелиться. Он даже звука издать не мог. Если бы мог, он бы умер на месте от одной мысли, что сейчас это произойдет при Лукасе. 

— Я же говорил, что рано или поздно Лукасу нужно на это посмотреть. Ну кто из вас ребята, больше всего скучал по сладкой заднице Тео? Стивен?

Ниган отстранился, большие жесткие ладони легли на бедра Филиппа. Он зажмурился, не закричал и не открыл глаза, когда Стивен или кто бы там ни был начал короткими толчками вбиваться в него. Как маятник, как чертов механизм. Было ужасно больно, а когда Стивен вдавил пальцы в поясницу Филиппа, заставляя его прогнуться, стало еще больней и невыносимо страшно. 

— С семьей надо делиться, Лукас, — сказал Ниган. — Если ты любишь Филиппа должен понимать, что ему мало одного члена? И ничего не жалеть для него. Ты же не будешь ревновать?

Раньше Ниган не прикасался к члену Филиппа. Бил его, трахал, но ни разу не дрочил ему. Теперь он подхватил Филиппа под живот, заставил отступить от машины на шаг и стал дрочить ему в такт толчкам Стивена.

У Филиппа подкосились колени, и он едва не упал. Но Стивен сдавил его бедра, буквально приподнял его над землёй, дотрахивая. А Ниган больно дергал член. И через несколько минут Филипп не знал, что у него болит больше: задница или член. А может, живот, который подводило и крутило так, будто кто-то жрал внутренности Филиппа изнутри.

Но он не произнес ни слова. Ни просил, ни кричал. Слезы катились по щекам перед глазами потемнело, когда Ниган выдавил из него сперму. Когда Стивен кончил и отпустил его, Филипп скатился на землю.

— Ну что нашли? — спросил Ниган кого-то. 

Филипп не повернул головы. Прислонившись лбом к бамперу, он равнодушно прислушивался к запыхавшимся голосам. Хелен обманула их, ранила одного и ушла через лес. Филипп слышал, как выругался Ниган, слышал как закричал Лукас. Он обозвал Нигана «конченным мудаком», а потом хлопнула дверь машины, и крики Лукаса стихли. Заработал мотор. Фары поползли в сторону.

Стивен подхватил Филиппа под мышки и кинул на заднее сиденье джипа. Сам забрался рядом, вынуждая Филиппа забиться в угол между сиденьями. Ниган и Клайв сели впереди.  
***

Лукас увидел свет и с трудом открыл глаза. Правый заплыл от удара. Он не помнил, как долго его били. Когда они приехали на ранчо, он рвался к Филиппу, Боб приложил его по затылку. Другие били его ногами, пока Лукас не потерял сознание.

Лукас попробовал сесть и застонал от боли. Он лежал на полу в одной из комнат первого этажа. Он понял это по виду из окна — за стеклом маячил угол пристройки. Судя по положению солнца, день наступил несколько часов назад. Невольно Лукас подумал, что пропустил утреннюю медитацию. Вот уже месяц, каждый день он вставал до рассвета, чтобы… Внутри закипела злость и отчаяние. Лукасу показалось, что кто-то украл у него часть жизни. 

Дверь открылась, в комнату зашел Ниган. Лукас сжался от страха, он ждал новых побоев, но Ниган присел рядом и приложил пакет со льдом к его избитому лицу.

— Тише-тише, — мягко сказал Ниган, когда Лукас попытался отодвинуться.

Лукас слышал голоса во дворе, шаги за дверью, скрип половиц на лестнице. Видел, как Ниган моргнул, чувствовал исходящий от него запах пота и мыла.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Лукас разомкнул губы, но не произнес ни слова.

— На тебя больно смотреть. Страшно подумать, сколько жестокостей и горя происходит в мире, потому что люди обманывают друг друга.

Ниган держал пакет со льдом около глаза Лукаса. На одном месте, не сдвигая, не приподнимая, из-за чего холод нарастал с каждой минутой, обжигал кожу, добирался до костей. Лукас начал дрожать. Из дрожи родился страх. 

— Я смотрю на тебя, Лукас, и вижу себя в молодости, — Ниган сдвинул лед на скулу Лукаса. И Лукас почувствовал короткое облегчение. — Те же ошибки, та же потерянность и неприкаянность.

— Где Филипп? — Лукас устыдился дрожи в своем голосе.

— Ты не должен злиться на него, Лукас.

«Злиться на Филиппа?», — с ужасом подумал Лукас.

— Он обманывал тебя, манипулировал тобой, подставил тебя. Из-за него ты совершил убийство, — когда Ниган надавил пакетом со льдом на его переносицу, перед глазами у Лукаса вспыхнули искры. — Из-за него ты убил человека. Из-за него обманул меня. Я относился к тебе как к сыну. Глупо надеялся, что ты заменишь ребенка, которого я потерял, — Ниган снова надавил на переносицу Лукаса. — Из-за Филиппа ты предал меня. 

Лукас ощутил тошноту. Ему казалось, что его голова сейчас расколется от холода и слов Нигана.

— Я прощаю тебя, а ты должен простить Филиппа.

Лукас отстранился. Ледяное давление исчезло, но обожженная холодом кожа тянула болью сильней, чем синяки на животе, боках и спине.

— Я хочу увидеть Филиппа, — сказал Лукас.

— Конечно, увидишь, — Ниган улыбнулся. — Сначала попей и встань на ноги.

Ниган протянул Лукасу бутылку воды. Лукас попробовал сесть и схватился за бок. Однажды Лукас упал с мотоцикла и сломал ребро. Сейчас грудь болела очень похоже.

— Я скажу Маргарет, чтобы перевязала твои ребра, — Ниган заметил его движение.

Лукас сделал пару глотков воды и прикрыл глаза.

Послышался шум, будто неподалеку валили лес. Или гремел водопад. Постепенно гул приблизился, из отвлекающего стал навязчивым, оглушающим. Это вертолет, понял Лукас. Создавалось впечатление, что вертолет кружил над ранчо.

— Шериф Торренс подтянула ФБР и тяжелую артиллерию, — пояснил Ниган.

— Что… — Лукас не сумел сформулировать вопрос. Что теперь будет? Что будет с нами? Что будет со мной? Что будет с Филиппом?

— Идем, — Ниган встал и протянул ему руку.

Отказавшись от его поддержки, Лукас поднялся, держась за стену. После первого же шага он пошатнулся, Ниган подхватил его и обнял за талию.  
Он помог Лукасу выйти из комнаты, завел в гостиную и усадил на один из пластмассовых стульев. Рядом сидела Лори, за ней Боб. Клайва и Стивена в комнате не было. Хотя Лукас и не особо осматривался. Люди смотрели на него с любопытством. С таким же любопытством члены общины рассматривали его, когда он стоял голым во дворе. Как и тогда Лукас отвел взгляд.

— Маргарет, — позвал Ниган. — Лукасу нужна повязка. Возможно, ребро треснуло.

От старухи пахло луком и травами. Несмотря на возраст, рыхлое лицо и бесформенную фигуру, руки у нее оказались крепкими, как у мужчины.

— Подними локти, — приказала она, стягивая грудь Лукаса эластичным бинтом. 

Лукас подчинился и вскрикнул от боли, в правый бок словно вонзили нож.

— Перелом, — пожевала губами Маргарет. — Ничего важного не задето, иначе ты бы уже захлебнулся кровью. Заживет через три недели.

Закончив перевязку, Маргарет села на один из стульев. На подоконник опустился голубь. Ниган поднял лицо к потолку, как делал это перед каждой проповедью. Он стоял так несколько минут, будто к чему-то или к кому-то прислушивался. Или просил совета.

— Я видел этот день во сне. Много раз. Вертолеты над головой. Автоматы со всех сторон направленные на меня. На нас, — его голос эхом звенел в голове Лукаса. — Судный день. В который все получат по заслугам. В который все познают любовь бога или его отвращение. Люди там, за стеной, испорчены, они врут и убивают. Они мнят себя судьями. Считают, что вправе распоряжаться нашей жизнью. Решать жить нам или умереть. Но бог любит нас. Он подарил нам свой самый большой дар. Искренность. Там, где есть искренность, есть любовь и доверие. Там где настоящее доверие, нет смерти. Люди за стеной думают, что могут нас убить. Но на самом деле не мы умрем, а они. Они умрут для бога. А мы получим новое откровение и окажемся в мире, где нет лжи.

Люди в комнате вздохнули, как единое существо.

Я должен найти Филиппа, подумал Лукас. Только для этого нужно сначала встать со стула. Он не хотел упасть посреди проповеди, поэтому дождался, когда она закончится, и поднялся на ноги вместе со всем. Перевернул стул на который опирался, но устоял.

Лукас решил держаться около стен. Он хотел спросить, где Филипп, но не смог, его вдруг охватил иррациональный страх, что если он напомнит этим людям о Филиппе, случится что-то страшное. Как вчера в лесу. Когда Стивен изнасиловал Филиппа. А Ниган… Лукас прикрыл глаза. Глядя на Лукаса, Ниган заставил Филиппа кончить. Это было безумие. Лукас не понимал, как такое могло произойти. Как они могли… 

Потому скрипя зубами от боли, и как маленький ребенок надеясь, что если он не заговорит о Филиппе, с Филиппом не случится ничего плохого, Лукас поднялся на второй этаж. Заглянул в каждую комнату и остановился около матрасов, на которых еще вчера они с Филиппом лежали, держась за руки.

Неужели он был так глуп, что решил, что найдет Филиппа здесь? Как раньше? Будто ничего не случилось? Неужели он так наивен, что надеялся, что все будет как прежде?

Лукас едва не упал на лестнице. На крыльце столкнулся с мальчишкой лет семи. Лукас посмотрел на стену. Ниган сказал, что шериф Торренс привела ФБР.

Представляя себе полицейские машины за стеной и отряды SWAT, Лукас доковылял до сарая. Он услышал возню внутри, прежде чем распахнул дверь. Почему они ее не закрыли, спрашивал он себя снова и снова. Почему не закрыли дверь, ведь сюда мог войти кто угодно. Даже дети, игравшие во дворе. Почему не заперли дверь, но заклеили Филиппу скотчем рот и связали руки, спрашивал себя потом Лукас. Как будто в этих вопросах был смысл. Как будто эти вопросы могли помочь ему сосредоточиться и найти выход. Как будто эти вопросы могли помочь ему не сойти с ума.

Безумие рождается в воображение из тайных страхов. Лукас почувствовал это, едва прикоснувшись к ручке двери.

Шагнув в сарай, он столкнулся с Клайвом.

Клайв усмехнулся и толкнул его к стене. От боли в ребрах у Лукаса потемнело перед глазами.

— Только очухался и захотел развлечься? — Клайв подступил вплотную, толкнул Лукаса плечом.

В сарае было мало света. Он проникал через два мелких окна под потолком и рисовал прямоугольник посередине. По углам валялись садовые инструменты, метлы, домкраты и даже пара велосипедов. Лукас не раз бывал здесь.

Поверх плеча Клайва Лукас увидел Стивена. Он стоял, широко расставив ноги и наклонив голову. А когда он обернулся, Лукас увидел, что он гладит свой пах. Он дрочил, смотря как двое младших членов общины — кажется Том и Джон из Миннесоты — ворочают Филиппа, будто он кукла. У обоих, Тома и Джона, были спущены штаны, они ползали на коленях вокруг скамьи. Через нее перегнули Филиппа, доска врезалась ему в живот, голова и связанные руки касались пола с одной стороны, ноги — с другой.

Все это Лукас увидел как вспышку. Ему показалось, что у него остановилось сердце, и он бросился на Клайва. Ударил, получил по ребрам, пробил коленом в пах, и сам не понял, как оказался на земле. Прижат к полу. Лукас отплевывался от грязи, а Клайв уселся ему на спину и, потянув за волосы, поднял его голову.

— Нельзя быть таким эгоистом. Таким лгуном и жадиной, — хохотнул Клайв.

Том обернулся, посмотрел расфокусированным взглядом на Лукаса. Он как будто только теперь его заметил, будто не слышал, не видел, что кто-то вошел. Настолько был занят Филиппом. Дергал его бедра, удобнее для себя устраивал на лавке и раздвигал его ноги.

Лукас закричал, когда Том толкнулся в Филиппа. Джон одной рукой дрочил себе, второй гладил изогнутую дугой спину Филиппа. Лукас не видел лица Филиппа, не знал в сознании он или нет. Он даже не знал, жив ли Филипп. Из-за того как его перегнули через лавку нельзя было даже рассмотреть поднимается его грудь или нет.

Чтобы не смотреть на мерно двигающиеся голые бедра Тома, Лукас смотрел на пятки Филиппа. Они были грязными, будто у Филиппа давно отобрали кроссовки. Кроссовки, джинсы. На нем осталась только скомканная под мышками футболка.

Лукас попытался вырваться, Клайв ударил его. Том слез с Филиппа, уступил место Джону. У того покраснели плечи и задрожали ягодицы. Он дергал бедрами мелко и резко как собака, выругался, вышел, передвинул Филиппа, так что теперь скамья впилась ему не в живот, а давила на пах.

Лукасу показалось, или Филипп дернул ногой? Он слабо сопротивлялся, иначе зачем Том схватил его за шею. Лукас видел только руку Тома и затылок Филиппа. Не видел лица. Он зарычал одновременно с Джоном. Только Лукас захлебнулся звуком, а Джон продолжал порыкивать, трахая Филипп. Кончив, он завалился Филиппу на спину, провел руками по его волосам, сжал их в кулак.

Нет-нет, глупо подумал Лукас, не трогай, у него еще не зажила рана после того, как Тео приложил его головой о раковину. Стивен передвинул Филиппа, подстраивая под себя. В отличие от Тома и Джона, он не спешил, не суетился. Раз за разом разводил руками ягодицы Филиппа, наблюдая как под его пальцами краснеет кожа, раскрывается припухший анус, как вытекает из него сперма.

Горькая слюна подступила к горлу Лукаса. Казалось, его или вырвет от ужаса, или он потеряет в сознание. Но Клайв удерживал его голову за волосы и не позволил случиться ни тому, ни другому. Лукас смотрел, как Стивен вбивается в Филиппа. Как капризный ребенок, или гребанный перфекционист, Стивен после каждых пяти фрикций, передвигал Филиппа по лавке, то выше задницу, то ниже, дергал не только за бёдра, но и за плечи, будто стремился сломать или согнуть как человечка из пластилина.

Лукас уже ничего не видел от слез, когда Клайв окликнул Тома. 

— Не поможешь?

Том уселся на спину Лукаса, а Клайв подошел к Филиппу.

Оглянувшись на Лукаса, он стащил Филиппа на пол и уложил на спину. Лукас увидел бордовый след на животе Филиппа там, куда недавно впивалась доска, увидел расслабленный, сжавшийся член, и только потом посмотрел в лицо. Пластырь на губах испачкала капавшая из носа кровь. Филипп не отключился, понял Лукас, когда Филипп зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза. Он увидел Лукаса, и в его глазах отразился ужас. Лучше бы он был без сознания, невольно подумал Лукас. Филипп задрожал и уткнулся лицом в связанные руки. Клайв спустил штаны. Закинул ноги Филиппа себе на плечи и, скалясь, принялся раскачиваться над ним. Лукас вскрикнул, когда Клайв отвесил Филиппу пощечину.

— Открой глаза, — просипел Клайв.

Господи, подумал Лукас, он превращает это в шоу.

Клайв потянул Филиппа за волосы, повернул лицом к Лукасу. Но сколько бы Клайв не бил Филиппа, он не открыл глаза.

Лукас тоже зажмурился. То ли хотел сбежать, то ли пытался хоть отчасти почувствовать то, что чувствует Филипп. Темнота казалась такой манящей. Даже боль в вывернутых руках и ребрах в темноте воспринималась иначе. А потом пришла истерика. Лукас кричал, плакал и бился о пол. Сидевший на его спине, Том сначала ругался, а потом отпустил Лукаса.

Клайв и остальные ушли и оставили Лукаса с Филиппом.

— Господи, Филипп, — размазывая по лицу слезы, Лукас подполз к нему.

Филипп не открыл глаза. Лукас положил его голову себе на колени и отклеил пропитавшийся кровью скотч от губ. Филипп шумно втянул ртом воздух. Он дышал часто и неровно. Кожа его была болезненно горячей, будто у Филиппа поднялась температура.

— Черт-черт-черт, — Лукас посмотрел на ноги Филиппа — пятки упирались в пол, колени согнуты и разведены в стороны, будто у Филиппа не было сил свести их вместе. Не было сил шевелиться.

— Прости меня, — Лукас погладил Филиппа по волосам.

Филипп открыл глаза.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не надо. Не трогай меня! Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо.

Он попробовал ударить Лукаса связанными руками, но зашелся кашлем. Лукас прижал его к себе и долгое время укачивал как маленького ребенка. Укачивал и нес чушь:

— Хелен привела ФБР. Скоро все закончится. Все будет хорошо. Они освободят нас. Они спасут тебя. Потерпи еще немного, все будет хорошо. Хелен спасет тебя…

Филипп заснул под эти слова, а Лукас обыскал сарай и не нашел ничего, чем укрыть Филиппа.

Чем больше Лукас двигался, тем яснее понимал, что никто не придет им на помощь. Ни ФБР, ни Хелен не спасут Филиппа.

Что мог сделать Лукас? Принести, блядь, одеяло и напоить Филиппа? Вот только Филипп не пришел в себя, когда Лукас пытался его напоить. На щеках Филиппа появился лихорадочный румянец. Он весь горел под одеялом, которое притащил Лукас. Лукас до вечера сидел около него и плакал от бессилия.

Он втянул Филиппа во все это. Он во всем виноват. Если бы не он, ничего бы не случилось. Если бы он не поверил Нигану, если бы не сбежал из дома, если бы не убил Тео…

Из-за него Ниган изнасиловал Филиппа, из-за Лукаса Клайв, Стивен… Лукас шмыгнул носом. И они вернутся. Они сделают это снова. И снова заставят Лукаса смотреть.

— Вечерняя проповедь, — напомнил Боб, заглянув в сарай.

Лукас встал и поплелся в общую гостиную.

Ниган говорил о бессмертии, которое ждет каждого в общине. О проклятии, которое лежит на окружающем мире. У Нигана были широкие запястья и громкий голос, на его предплечьях проступили вены. Люди смотрели на него с восторгом, уважением и надеждой. Будто заразившись этой надеждой после проповеди, Лукас пошёл за Ниганом на второй этаж.

Он стоял в дверях, слышал как Ниган говорит по телефону. Он вел переговоры так же артистично, как читал проповеди. Обзывал агентов ФБР шакалами, лживыми тварями и обвинял. Он отказался открыть ворота. Сказал, что властям не впервой убивать женщин и детей.

Закончив, он посмотрел на Лукаса.

— Клайв, Стивен и остальные насилуют Филиппа, скажи, чтобы они перестали, — попросил Лукас. — Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, пусть только они перестанут.

Он опустил голову и задержал дыхание, когда Ниган положил руку ему на плечо и закрыл дверь.

— Ты должен их понять, Лукас. На них слишком много всего навалилось. Их расстраивает осада. Им нужно как-то спускать раздражение. Филипп — чужак. Такой расклад лучше, чем если бы они начали грызться между собой.

Лукас смотрел на него и не верил: он доверял этому человеку, сравнивал его с отцом. Как же так? Как мог Ниган казаться таким понимающим и добрым, а на деле оказаться больным на голову садистом?

— П-прошу тебя, скажи, чтобы они больше не мучили Филиппа. Он болен.

— Этот мир весь болен. Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты погибнуть с этим миром или проснуться для новой жизни, Лукас? В мире где все лгут, все что у тебя есть - это твой личный выбор. Чего ты хочешь, Лукас?

— Я хочу спасти Филиппа, — Лукас не понимал, о чем говорит Ниган.

— Тогда накажи его! Докажи нам, что ты один из нас, что ты не предатель. Что ты не чужак! Что у тебя нет от нас тайн. Трахни Филиппа при всех, чтобы мы видели, тебе нечего скрывать, ты выбрал нас.

— Нет! — Лукас шарахнулся к двери.

— Судный день, Лукас! Здесь и сейчас мы решаем, кто отправиться в Ад, кто в- Рай . 

— Пожалуйста.

— В какой-то момент ты заменил мне сына, Лукас. И я не хочу, чтобы этот мир испортил тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался чист и невинен и шагнул с нами в рай.

— Я останусь, только отпусти Филиппа. 

— Хорошо. Я отпущу его. Но сначала ты должен доказать, что ты один из нас. Накажи его, выеби перед всеми, покажи, что у тебя нет от нас тайн.

— Нет, — прошептал Лукас. Ему было сейчас почти так же страшно, как в сарае, когда люди Нигана один за другим насиловали Филиппа.

Нет, Лукас не может поступить с Филиппом как они!

Покидая комнату Нигана, Лукас опять услышал шум вертолета. Не думая, что делает, Лукас поднялся на крышу. Вертолет сделал круг над домом. Поле за воротами напоминало парковку перед супермаркетом. Полицейские машины. Фургоны SWAT и медиков. Между ними ходили люди в костюмах и в форме. Лукасу показалось, он увидел Хелен.

Это несправедливо, всего лишь стена отделяет его и Филиппа от полиции, от нормального мира. Лукасу хотелось кричать, махать руками. Залезть на стену и умолять полицейских спасти Филиппа. Но он знал, его не подпустят к стене. А даже если подпустят, его крики мало что изменят. Но самое главное, он чувствовал, если начнет биться в истерике, не сможет остановиться.

Лукас спустился вниз и пошел к сараю. Он застал Боба около двери. Налетел на него, оттолкнул. Филипп спал. В его неровном дыхании слышались хрипы.

Лукас нашел садовые ножницы, сжал их в кулак и лег рядом. Если кто-то придет, он собирался драться за Филиппа. Лукасу снилось, что сломанное ребро протыкает его легкое, и он захлебывается кровью.

Лукаса разбудили голоса. Он встал и выставил перед собой ножницы. Глупо, смешно. Умнее было затаиться, притвориться спящим, тогда, может быть, ему удалось бы всадить ножницы кому-то в живот, думал потом Лукас.

Их было трое. Том привел двух дружков. Один был лысым, второй носил футболку с гитарой на груди. «Гитарист» скрутил Лукаса. Лысый стащил с Филиппа одеяло. Филипп проснулся, попробовал отползти, отбиться, но лысый сел ему на грудь. Лукас не слышал, что лысый втолковывал Филиппу, он кричал и вырывался, наплевав на боль в сломанных ребрах. Том помогал «гитаристу» его удерживать, пока лысый трахал Филиппа. Потом они поменялись: лысый вцепился в Лукаса, «гитарист» перевернул Филиппа на бок и пристроился сзади. Двумя руками он обхватил Филиппа поперек груди, прижал ладонями его живот и пах, чтобы Филипп не скользил во время толчков. Филипп не издал ни звука. Лишь по тому, как он хватал связанными руками землю, Лукас понял, что он в сознании. Он так и остался лежать на боку, без движения, когда они ушли. Лукас с ужасом увидел струйку крови, стекающую по бедру Филиппа. Они порвали его. Господи, они сделают это снова. Они будут мучить Филиппа, пока он не умрет. Сколько бы не длилась осада, Филипп ее не переживёт. 

Филипп опять сопротивлялся и просил не трогать его, когда Лукас обнял его.

Всю ночь Лукас провел без сна, таращился в темноту, прислушивался к шорохам. Должен ли он радоваться тому, что никто не пришел? Может, ему стоит самому убить Филиппа?

Перед рассветом его позвали на медитацию. Лукасу захотелось что-то сломать. Кому нужен этот сраный распорядок дня? Эти ритуалы? Но Лукас ничего не сделал, слишком боялся, что за его непослушание поплатится Филипп.

Он предпочел смотреть на медитацию как на положительное занятие, по крайней мере во время нее никто не тронет Филиппа.

Ниган сидел на земле спиной к колодцу. Рядом, сложив руки на коленях, застыли Клайв и Стивен. Если бы Лукас прыгнул сейчас, успел бы он задушить хоть одного из них?

Он вдруг заметил, что хромает и не отнимает руку от ребер. Нет, сказал себе Лукас, ты не сможешь защитить Филиппа. Ты даже боишься перерезать ему, а потом себе глотку. Он трус. И он виноват в том, что делают с Филиппом.

Лукас закрыл глаза, он думал, что сойдет с ума от отвращения к себе, от темноты и неподвижности. Он чувствовал себя так же плохо, как когда стоял голым во дворе. Только тогда он еще не знал, что может быть еще хуже. Не знал, что такое на самом деле «плохо».

И тем не менее, в этой темноте и отвращении к себе у Лукаса созрело решение.

— Я сделаю то, что ты хочешь, — сказал он Нигану. — Только отпусти Филиппа.

— Разве я когда-нибудь нарушал свое слово? — улыбнулся Ниган.

У Лукаса задрожали руки. Нарушал слово? Ты обманывал меня с самого начала, хотел закричать он и не мог. Слова застряли в горле.

— Сегодня вечером, — сказал Ниган. — А потом я открою ворота и выкину его вон. С самого начала ему было не место среди нас.

Лукасу так хотелось в это верить. Он подумал о Хелен. Представил полицейские мигалки, людей в форме, машины скорой помощи. Они помогут Филиппу. Это так легко было представить.

— Только скажи никому не трогать Филиппа до вечера.

— Конечно, Лукас, — Ниган потрепал его по щеке. — Разве я когда-нибудь тебе в чем-то отказывал? Я всегда тебя хорошо понимал.

Хелен отвезет Филиппа в больницу, подумал Лукас. Там ему обеспечат самый лучший уход. До вечера Филиппа никто не тронет. Лукас принес с кухни бутылку воды, немного риса и овощей. Облокотив Филиппа на себя, напоил и накормил его. Филипп ел мало. Он по-прежнему горел, но оставался в сознании, ничего не говорил, лишь внимательно смотрел на Лукаса. Лукас попросил у Маргарет ибупрофен и спирт. Когда Филипп выпил таблетку, он уложил его на бок и обработал его задницу.

Вот только руки Лукас не стал ему развязывать. Он не был уверен, что у него хватит духу потом снова их связать.

Господи, подумал Лукас. Сегодня он собирался унизить Филиппа и причинить ему боль. Еще раз. Сначала Ниган, Клайв и другие, теперь Лукас. Но таким образом он выиграл для Филиппа один день без мучений. Напоил, накормил его. Даже горячка Филиппа, похоже, отступила.

— Филипп, — Лукас уложил его голову себе на колени. — Ниган отпустит тебя. Но я должен сделать что-то очень плохое.

Он не сказал «с тобой», не смог.

— Он врет, — впервые за все время проведенное в сарае Филипп заговорил. — Не делай ничего, Лукас. 

— Ты долго здесь не протянешь, — Лукас погладил скулу Филиппа.

— Он играет с тобой, — Филипп закрыл глаза.

Пусть поспит, Лукас судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Понял, что не справится, и его охватила паника. Он не посмеет. У него даже не встанет. Лукас огляделся и взгляд его упал на садовые ножницы.

Вечером в дверях появился Клайв.

— Готовы?

У Лукаса тряслись руки и кружилась голова. Он опьянел от страха и отчаяния.  
Он потянул Филиппа за связанные запястья, заставляя подняться. Обхватил его за талию, прижал к себе и почувствовал, как Филипп дрожит.

Выйдя во двор Лукас увидел людей. Все те же лица. Женщины, мужчины. Все то же любопытство. Мерзкое, липкое, животное. Лукас снова чувствовал себя раздетым, выставленным напоказ. Униженным, вывернутым наизнанку. Он собирался причинить боль единственному человеку, которого любил.

— Лукас, — Филипп уткнулся лицом ему в шею. — Чтобы он не обещал. Чего бы не хотел от тебя. Не делай. Для него это всего лишь игра.

— Прости меня, Филипп, — сказал Лукас и толкнул Филиппа в гостиную.

Это было необходимо. Лукас больше не мог его обнимать. Не мог поддерживать. Не мог липнуть к Филиппу. Не мог искать утешения в его близости. Не смел обманывать себя иллюзией, что они хотят одного и того же, что они заодно, вместе против всего мира. Нет, сейчас Филипп и Лукас были по разные стороны. Сейчас Лукас исполнял приказ Нигана. Он собирался мучить Филиппа, и не имел права на его близость.

Филипп обернулся и с ужасом посмотрел на Лукаса.

— Я решил, тебе пригодится стол, — Ниган похлопал ладонью по столешнице кухонной каракатицы на четырех ножках.

Стивен и Клайв заржали. Лукас посмотрел на них и представил, как втыкает садовые ножницы в глаз сначала одному, потом другому. А потом перерезает шею каждому стоящему в комнате. Они все набились в гостиную. От этих мыслей Лукасу стало жарко.

Он желал смерти каждому в этой комнате и это странным образом придало ему сил. Положив руку Филиппу между лопаток, он прижал его грудью к столу.

— Нет! — Филипп все понял и начал сопротивляться.

Лучше бы он был без сознания, отстранено подумал Лукас, скрепя зубами от ярости. В мыслях он провел ножницами по горлу Маргарет. Он почти почувствовал ее кровь на пальцах.

— Держи его руки, — приказал Ниган Клайву.

Мудак перехватил запястья Филиппа и растянул его на столе.

— Нет, Лукас! Не делай этого! — закричал Филипп.

Ниган похлопал Филиппа по спине, по бокам, как успокаивают волнующихся животных.

Лукас представил, как втыкает ножницы в глаз Нигану. Шагнул ближе к столу, прижал коленями ноги Филиппа и посмотрел на собравшихся. У многих блестели глаза, женщины приоткрыли рты, мужчины вытянули шеи.

— Не надо, Лукас! — закричал Филипп. — Я никогда не прощу тебя!

Лукас дотронулся до его ягодиц. Филипп задергался, Клайв потянул его за руки, сильнее растягивая на столе. Лукас вспотел, он слышал как сопели люди вокруг, смотрел на покрасневшую кожу между ягодиц Филиппа и думал, что чего-то не хватает. Он забыл о чем-то важном. У него не выйдет. У Лукаса подвело живот, но не от возбуждения, от страха.

— Мне нужна смазка. Масло, что-нибудь, — пролепетал он, растеряно. Перед глазами возникла идиотская картинка из порно: блестящий от смазки предмет входит в растянутый анус.

Лукас умоляюще посмотрел на Нигана.

— Маргарет, — кивнул Ниган.

У Лукаса так дрожали руки, что он заляпал растительным маслом свою одежду и ягодицы Филиппа.

— Нет! Не смей! Не делай этого! Только не ты, Лукас! — Ниган сдавил сзади шею Филиппа, и он захлебнулся криком.

Лукас приставил деревянную ручку садовых ножниц к телу Филиппа и надавил. Но руки Лукаса настолько пропитались маслом, что вместо того, чтобы толкнуть ножницы вперед, заскользили по ним. Он коснулся дрожащих ягодиц Филиппа, снова вспомнил картинку из порно. Кажется игрушка легче войдет если ее вкручивать? Лукас вытер руки о свою футболку и снова надавил. Филипп закричал. У Лукаса не вышло плавно и постепенно, слишком скользкие руки, слишком велики были волнение и паника, он вогнал рукоятку до конца. Филипп кричал, пока не сорвал голос.

Лукас дышал и двигал рукой в такт его всхлипам и хрипам.

Ниган отпустил шею Филиппа и прижал ладонью его поясницу. Теперь он стоял рядом с Лукасом и видел то же, что видел Лукас. На рукоятке была кровь. Чего Лукас ожидал, он видел ночью, что Филиппа порвали, а сегодня… Лукас всхлипнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Нигана.

— Вот так, — пугающе спокойно протянул Ниган.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Лукас, снова вгоняя рукоятку ножниц в Филиппа.

Лукас был счастлив, когда Ниган сказал: «Довольно». Настолько счастлив, что не видел куда отбросил ножницы, не подумал о том, чтобы прикрыть или поддержать Филиппа. Единственное о чем он думал, это о том, что все закончилось.

Клайв отпустил руки Филиппа, Ниган убрал пятерню с его поясницы, и Филипп сполз со стола на пол.

Вытерев ладонь о джинсы, Ниган направился к двери. Не замечая ничего и никого, Лукас бросился за ним и схватил Нигана за рукав.

— Филипп… — пролепетал Лукас и задохнулся.

— Больше его никто не тронет, — бросил Ниган.

— Я отнесу его к воротам. Ему нужен врач. Я видел на поле есть скорая, — быстро заговорил Лукас.

— Не волнуйся, Лукас, — Ниган погладил его по щеке. — Я же сказал, его больше никто не тронет. Я знаю, как ты его любишь. Я решил сделать тебе подарок. Ты можешь оставить его себе. Только для себя. Тебе ни с кем не придется делиться.

— Нет- нет, его нужно отвезти в больницу. Как можно скорей. Я порвал его. У него температура. Он может умереть.

Сначала Лукас кричал, потом умолял. Он все говорил и говорил, даже понимая, что это бесполезно. А когда Ниган повернулся к нему спиной, он схватил пластмассовый стул и попытался его ударить. Удар в затылок отправил Лукаса на пол, раньше чем стул коснулся спины Нигана.

— Не нужно бить людей в спину, Лукас, — услышал он чей-то смех и отрубился.

***  
«Я хочу умереть», — подумал Филипп. Он столько раз думал об этом, что казалось в последние дни это была единственная его осознанная мысль. Все остальное — самообман, иллюзия. Когда Ниган распял его на капоте в лесу, Филипп думал: только не при Лукасе. Он хватался за эту мысль даже, когда его привезли назад на ранчо. Хватался так отчаянно, будто она могла защитить его от происходящего ужаса. В сарае люди Нигана выбили из его головы этот самообман. Выбили, вытрахали. Они не оставили ему ни одной мысли, в которой он мог спрятаться. Они превратили его в животное, единственное желание, которого уменьшить боль.

Потом снова появился Лукас. А вместе с ним еще больший страх. Близость Лукаса вселяла в Филиппа ужас. Пусть больше он и не мог ясно сформулировать почему.

Филипп открыл глаза. Он все еще лежал на полу среди леса пластмассовых стульев. Их белые ножки светились в свете луны. Сначала Филиппу показалось, что в комнате кто-то есть. Кто-то прячется среди теней, следит за ним, готовится к нападению. Филипп затаил дыхание, но не услышал ничего кроме ударов собственного сердца. Потом пришла боль. Она рвала его тело ниже пояса. Филипп едва мог пошевелиться. Он подвинул связанные руки и наткнулся на что-то острое.

Садовые ножницы. Филипп ощупал их онемевшими пальцами. Он не сразу сообразил, что их рукоятка побывала в его заднице. Ими Лукас…. Филипп закрыл глаза и перевернулся на спину. Сделал пару вдохов, прогоняя мысли о Лукасе.

Почему воздух такой тяжелый? Почему так тяжело дышать?

Он поднял ножницы на вытянутых руках и нахмурился. Если он ударит сверху вниз, попадет в горло, будет ли рана достаточно глубокой, чтобы убить его? Нет, в его связанных руках вряд ли хватит силы даже кожу пронзить.

Со стоном Филипп перевернулся и поднялся на четвереньки. Нет, он сделает по другому: поставит кулаки на пол, крепче сожмет перепачканную его кровью рукоятку и упадет на ножницы сверху. А если он промахнется?

Филипп не услышал движения, не увидел тень. Кто-то взял его за плечи, и он завалился на бок.

— Дом горит, нужно выбираться на улицу, — сказал Лукас.

Филипп отстраненно заметил, что у Лукаса слезятся глаза и дрожат губы.

— Я вынесу тебя, — сказал Лукас и наклонился к нему.

Он хотел отобрать у Филиппа ножницы, и Филипп ударил его. Лукас был близко, ножницы мягко вошли в его грудь. Филиппу даже силу прикладывать не пришлось, Лукас будто сам насадился на них. Филипп увидел, как пятно крови растекается по его футболке, а потом Лукас упал на Филиппа, и стало темно.  
***  
Над Филиппом раскачивался белый потолок. Больничные лампы прыгали одна на другую. Филипп просыпался несколько раз и снова проваливался в сон. Каждый раз около его кровати сидели или Хелен, или Гейб. Никто ничего не говорил. Хелен молчала, даже когда Филипп проснулся окончательно. Просто заметив, что взгляд его стал осмысленным, придвинула ближе стул и взяла его за руку. Ее рука показалась Филиппу жесткой и горячей. 

Без интереса он осмотрел палату: телевизор пришпиленный к стене, пара тумбочек, шкаф, темное перечеркнутое жалюзи окно.

— Я принес тебе мороженого, — сказал Гейб на следующий день, и Филипп съел ванильный шарик, не почувствовав вкуса.

— Ты должен пить антибиотики десять дней, — сказал врач. — А потом снова сдать все анализы. И мы пропишем тебе другую группу антибиотиков. Многие венерические болезни требуют целенаправленного воздействия.

Когда Филипп ходил в туалет, он мог нащупать саморассасывающиеся швы у себя в промежности. Делать это было так же неприятно, как рассматривать синяки, которые оставлял на его теле Ниган.

Филипп исправно пил антибиотики, обезболивающее и успокоительные. Наверное, из-за этого истерика случилась у него только на третий день, после того, как он пришел в себя. Он смотрел новости. По всем каналам показывали сгоревшее ранчо. Репортеры спорили о том, с чего все началось: со штурма или с пожара. ФБР настаивало на версии, что они начали штурм, только после того как увидели огонь и дым. В промежутках между спорами и общими видами на экране появлялись чёрные мешки с телами. Погибли все члены общины, кроме Нигана, Стивена и Лори. Они ждали суда в тюрьме Нью-Йорка. Их обвиняли в торговле оружием, убийстве хозяина ранчо полгода назад. Жестоком убийстве беременной женщины в Калифорнии. А так же подозревали в убийстве семьи, которая присоединилась полтора года назад к секте в Иллинойс, но вскоре покинула её. Их изувеченные тела нашли в лесу.

Все это Филипп перенес спокойно. Но потом он увидел Нигана, почувствовал его пальцы на своей шее. Сразу стало трудно дышать и слезы размыли все вокруг. Кажется, Филипп дрожал? Кажется, попытался встать с кровати и упал? Он запомнил лишь то, что сидел на полу, Хелен обнимала его и что-то говорила. Не разбирая слов, под звук ее голоса он провалился в сон.

— Лукас мертв?- спросил он, когда проснулся.

Хелен встала с кресла и присела на кровать Филиппа.

— Он ранен. И пока не пришел в себя, — она внимательно смотрела на Филиппа, будто опасалась сказать что-то лишнее.

— Это я ударил его ножницами.

— Я знаю, — Хелен сморгнула слезы. Она наклонилась и впервые поцеловала Филиппа в лоб. — Вас нашли вместе. Лукас лежал на тебе. У тебя в руках были ножницы.

Филипп судорожно вздохнул.

— Я хочу его увидеть.

Хелен помогла ему подняться. Благодаря таблеткам Филипп не чувствовал боли, лишь неудобство при ходьбе.

Ночью в больничном коридоре было тихо и пусто. Когда Филипп и Хелен подошли к палате Лукаса, они отчетливо услышали шум аппаратуры. Большой поршень поднимался и опускался, качая через трубку воздух в легкие Лукаса.

— Я ударил его ножницами, — повторил Филипп.

— Ты был не в себе, после того, что с тобой сделали, — Хелен положила руку между лопаток Филиппа, он шарахнулся в сторону и ударился лбом о стекло, отделявшее их от палаты Лукаса.

— Прости, — прошептал Филипп.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Но он был виноват. Он пытался убить Лукаса.

— Хочешь войти в палату? — Хелен открыла дверь.

«Нет, Лукас. Не делай этого», — Филипп стоял на пороге больничной палаты и слышал собственный крик. На него навалилось то же чувство беспомощности, которое он пережил, когда его растянули на столе. 

Сложив руки на груди, он сделал шаг. Они в больнице. Все закончилось. Филипп в безопасности. Но мысленно Филипп был не здесь. Мысленно он был в темной гостиной с пластиковыми стульями. Он ударил Лукаса ножницами, Лукас разозлился, бросил его на стол и выебал их рукояткой.

Нет, Филипп покачал головой, все было не так. Но его сознание упрямо цеплялось за искаженную последовательность событий. И даже засыпая в своей палате, он не мог избавиться от этого видения. Он ударил Лукаса ножницами, разозлил его, разочаровал, за это Лукас наказал его. Привязал к столу и вставил в него ножницы. Во сне Филипп опять кричал и умолял. Сон добавил новые детали к кошмару. «Ты обманул меня, — сказал Лукас. — Синяки? Ты не хотел со мной трахаться, потому что перетрахался здесь со всеми?»

Это я во всем виноват, думал Филипп, когда проснулся. Я получил то, что заслужил. Он вернулся в палату Лукаса. В обед пришел Гейб принес мороженое и карты. Но Филипп не мог ни есть, ни сосредоточиться.

Если бы он не пошел в туалет, Тео не напал бы на него…Если бы он не испугался Нигана. Если бы не расстегнул сам перед ним штаны. Если бы не врал Лукасу. Если бы не украл телефон. Если бы не пытался сбежать. Если бы на его теле не оставались синяки. Ниган бы не стал оставлять их, если бы Филипп не сопротивлялся. «А чего ты хотел, сосался у всех на глазах с Лукасом, приезжал к нам потрахаться»,- сказал Ниган перед тем как первый раз его изнасиловал. Господи, подумал Филипп, Ниган был прав, он один во всем виноват.

— Филипп, — он не заметил, как пролетел день, и пришла Хелен. Теперь они втроем с Хелен и Гейбом сидели в палате Лукаса.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказала Хелен, когда Гейб ушел. — Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Но это неправильно. Ниган убийца. Он убил владельца ранчо. Он и его люди убили семью, которая хотела покинуть секту.

— Ты не понимаешь, — прошептал Филипп. — Я пытался убить Лукаса!

— Филипп, — Хелен взяла его за руки. — Помнишь, ты позвонил мне и сказал, что Ниган убьёт Лукаса? Ты ведь звонил не со своего телефона? Чей это был телефон?

— Нигана, — в ужасе ответил Филипп. — Я не слушался его, я разозлил его, я сопротивлялся, и он сказал, что убьет Лукаса.

— Он мог убить тебя и Лукаса, как убил владельца ранчо, женщину в Калифорнии и семью, которая покинула секту.

— Я врал Лукасу. Он верил Нигану, я должен был предупредить его, но не сделал этого.

— У тебя не было выхода. Ниган мог убить тебя и Лукаса, когда ему захочется.

— Ты не знаешь, что произошло, Хелен, — у Филиппа перехватило горло.

— Тогда расскажи мне.

Филипп забился глубже в кресло.

— Да, я многого не знаю, но я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь, Филипп, — Хелен подалась вперед и дотронулась до его колена. — Ножницы, которыми ты ударил Лукаса. В лаборатории сказали, что их рукоятка была вся в твоей крови.

Филипп судорожно вздохнул. «Не делай этого, Лукас», — он снова услышал свой крик.

— А еще на этих ножницах были отпечатки пальцев. Твои и Лукаса.

Филипп молчал.

— Это Лукас с тобой сделал? Он изнасиловал тебя рукояткой ножниц?

— Потому что я обманывал его. Потому что скрывал синяки.

— Нет, Филипп. Чтобы ты не сделал, ты не заслужил того, что сделали с тобой. 

— Даже после того, как я пытался убить Лукаса?

— Ты приходишь к нему в палату, потому что наказываешь себя?

— Я не знаю, — Филипп посмотрел на Лукаса.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты защищался. После того что Лукас сделал с тобой. После того, что с тобой сделали они все. Я видела результаты твоего обследования. Я знаю, что тебя несколько дней подряд били и насиловали. Знаю, но не представляю через что тебе пришлось пройти и что ты чувствуешь.

— Я хотел умереть, — сказал Филипп, думая, что это все объясняет.

Некоторое время они сидели около постели Лукаса. Потом Хелен отвела Филиппа в его палату. «Зачем ты наговариваешь на Нигана», — сказал во сне Лукас, перевернул Филиппа лицом в траву и изнасиловал.

На следующий день Хелен и Гейб забрали его домой.

Еще через день Хелен положила перед Филиппом микрофон.

— Прости, — сказал она. — Но для суда нужно, чтобы ты рассказал обо всем, что произошло на ранчо. Чем больше ты вспомнишь, тем лучше.

— Я не знаю с чего начать, — Филипп вспотел и почувствовал тошноту.

— Начни с момента, когда Лукас убежал из дома, — Хелен взяла его за руку и не отпускала до конца рассказа. Им приходилось трижды делать паузы, потому что Филипп начинал задыхаться. Но странным образом ему стало лучше после того, как он все рассказал. Он не избавился от чувства вины, но ночные кошмары отступили.

Через день Хелен нашла тело Тео. Ниган не отвез его в больницу. Патологоанатомы установили, что он умер через четыре часа после удара и затруднялись сказать, возможно, ли было спасти ему жизнь, если бы он сразу попал в больницу.

Каждый день Филипп ездил в больницу к Лукасу. Хелен ни разу не отказалась его отвезти, хоть и считала, что этими визитами он себя наказывает. Со временем Филипп и сам начал так думать. Каждый раз входя в палату к Лукасу, он вспоминал как ударил его. Каждый раз слышал эхо собственных криков: «Лукас, пожалуйста, не делай этого». Как мог Лукас так поступить с ним? Лукас бы никогда не причинил ему боль. Никогда, если бы Филипп сам не был виноват. Лукас любил его, Лукас заботился о нем.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал в суде, — сказала после очередного визита в больницу Хелен. — Закрытое слушание.

— Зачем?

— От тебя не требуется давать показания. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел и послушал.

Почему она на этом настаивала, Филипп понял значительно позже. На скамье подсудимых Ниган выглядел свежим и отдохнувшим. Заметив Филиппа, он усмехнулся и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Филипп испугался и разозлился. С удивление он осознал, что злости больше, чем страха. В этой злости было что-то освобождающее и исцеляющее. Наверное, Хелен предвидела это. Филипп смотрел на Нигана — как он щурится, чешет бороду, расправляет плечи, говорит, двигается — и узнавал каждый жест. 

Когда Филипп вышел из здания суда, его трясло от ярости. Он знал, кто во всем виноват. Ниган. Ниган забрал у него Лукаса.

Он играл с ними обоими. Почти свел их с ума. Раздавил, сломал. Потому Филипп едва не убил Лукаса. А Лукас изнасиловал его ножницами.

Филипп снова вспомнил, как кричал. Как просил Лукаса этого не делать. «Я никогда тебе этого не прощу», — сказал он тогда. Но Лукас сделал это. Не потому что Филипп был виноват, а потому что ему приказал Ниган. 

Перестав путаться в самообвинениях, Филипп осознал ещё одну болезненную истину. Чтобы не сделал Ниган, то что совершил Лукас не становилось от этого менее ужасным. Именно то, что сделал Лукас пугало и мучило Филиппа больше всего. 

— Ты причинил мне боль. Я любил тебя, а ты предал меня. Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал Филипп, стоя над кроватью Лукаса.

— Это несправедливо, — сказал он Хелен по пути домой. — Лукас был такой же жертвой Нигана как я, но сейчас я ненавижу Лукаса больше, чем Нигана.

— Возможно, это несправедливо, — согласилась Хелен. — Несправедливо с объективной и отвлеченной точки зрения. Но чтобы жить и принимать решения, тебе нужна своя точка отсчёта. Ты должен позволить себе злиться и чувствовать. 

Филипп больше не ездил в больницу к Лукасу каждый день — раз в три, а потом раз в пять дней — и не оставался в палате дольше чем на полчаса. Лукас похудел. У него отросли волосы, щеки и подбородок, в дни когда его не брили, покрывались щетиной.

Прошло два месяца. Врачи не давали хороших прогнозов. Однажды Филипп застал у Лукаса его отца. Он хотел уйти, но Бо не просто остановил его, но предложил вместе выпить кофе. Бо говорил медленно, неуверенно, выглядел отчаявшимся, потерявшим надежду. Каким-то глупо искренним. 

Почти не выходя из дома, Филипп закончил школьную программу и сдал экзамен. В один из летних дней ему показалось, что мир вдруг стал больше: громче пели птицы, ярче светило солнце. Он час гулял по лесу и совсем не устал. Не испытал ни одного приступа страха. Ни одной плохой мысли. Он позвонил Хелен попросил ее привезти на ужин китайской еды.

Впервые за долгое время Филипп чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что ему захотелось этим поделиться.

Он приехал в больницу, сел на кровать Лукаса, впервые взял его за руку. Кожа была сухой и шершавой.

— Очнись, Лукас, — сказал Филипп. — Я позабочусь о тебе.


End file.
